Savior
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: She was brought in from an orphanage and grew up in the facility. They wanted to control her, use her as their weapon; she was too valuable to get rid of even if she was a handful. They wanted to make the most lethal partnership, their most powerful weapons combined. (This is one of those times I suck at summaries.) Bucky/OC, slight Pietro/OC. CA:TWS and AoU [Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **Summary: She was brought in from an orphanage and grew up in the facility. They wanted to control her, use her as their weapon; she was too valuable to get rid of even if she was a handful. They wanted to make the most lethal partnership, their most powerful weapons combined. (This is one of those times I suck at summaries.) Bucky/OC, slight Pietro/OC. CA:TWS and AoU**

 **Rated M for Violence, Adult Themes, Language, etc.**

* * *

The first time he saw her he was being led back to the cryo chamber, he just happened to turn his head to look through a window as a few men led him down a hallway. She was small, still a child with unruly dark hair and bangs that were starting to cover her face. Her limbs, which were strapped to the chair she sat in, looked like twigs as if she wasn't eating enough and her clothes were three sizes too big. She was in the middle of the room in a metal chair that was bolted to the floor. Her head was down, blocking her face even more. Approximately five feet away, a white circle was drawn on the floor around her. A few men in lab coats stood on the other side of the circle with clipboards.

When he first saw her, her hair was long enough to cover down to her nose and her clothes looked to be a size too big. Approximately ten feet away from the metal chair, a white circle was drawn on the floor around her. She was jerking her arms, trying to get free. Her mouth was open but the glass was sound proof. Two of the three men who were leading him back rushed into the room. As they opened the door her screams pierced the air. The two men pointed their guns at her and stared firing as the man that remained with him quickly led him away before he could look inside the window. As he glanced back he saw red splatter onto the glass from inside.

The first time he saw her was after he was woken up from cryo for a mission. He was brought into the room where he would suit up before missions and she was standing there. When he was led in she looked up at him. She had dark circles under her blue eyes that were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. She looked younger than him but it was hard to tell. Her hair was down to her lower back and looked tangled and messy. It was out of her face enough that it wasn't a hindrance. She had a similar suit to his but he could tell she didn't like it; she kept pulling at the sleeves and rubbing her arms. He noticed a black collar around her neck with a small square device on the side. She reached up to scratch under it, her fingers went around it and the man who stood beside her cleared his throat. Her hand returned to her side and her face twitched as if she was trying not to frown.

Once he was suited up and ready to go on his mission, one of the men in the room handed him a little black remote.

"She acts up or tries to take that collar off you press this button and hold it until she cooperates. But _don't_ let her die." The Winter Soldier looked over at the young woman who had turned her head to glare at him. "Don't let her wander too far away from you." The soldier nodded. "Here's your target. If we fail you're to take him out." The man showed him a picture. The soldier nodded and looked to the girl who pulled at her suit as she continued to watch him.

* * *

 **Short prologue but I'll be posting another chapter soon.**

 **So I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have so many I need to be working on but I haven't done a AoU fic or anything to do with the twins who will be coming in later chapters. OC is gunna be nameless for a few chapters but it's not like I don't know what to pick I have her name picked out already.**

 **Let me know what you think. I have a few chapters finished already so I'll probably post another one soon. If anyone is interested I have another fic that's Steve/OC Bucky/OC (1 OC) "Stand By You"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **CordeliaWho: That's what I was going for ^_^ Thank you for being my first reviewer.**

 **Figured it was time to update since it's been three days. I was hoping for more feedback but of course I need to put more up for that. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Keep an eye on her." One of the men said to him as the car pulled over and he and the girl got out. "Remember, don't hold it too long." He reminded him. The Winter Soldier sent him a glare behind his goggles before the man closed the door of the car and it drove off. He turned to the girl and saw she was extremely tense; she was eyeing everything around them. When she took a few steps away he cleared his throat. She stopped and slowly turned to look at him, her eyes hard and piercing. Her mouth opened slightly as if she was about to speak but the immediately closed as she looked away. She played with her hands as she chewed her bottom lip.

"What's that for?" she asked in a whisper as she glanced back at him curiously, eyeing the weapon in his hands. He looked at her silently. She looked away again then her head perked up as if she heard something. Moments later the two heard gunfire and crashes. They turned to look down the road and saw a shot up black van heading towards them. The girl watched him shoot a disk-like bomb across ground at the van. It stuck to the bottom, a few seconds later the van blew up from the bottom and flipped over. The girl's jaw dropped as the two moved to the side as it went by and skid across the ground on its roof with black smoke pouring out. The Winter Soldier started walking over to the van so the girl followed him. He ripped the door off its hinges to reveal that the man who had been inside had made a hole through the roof and into the ground. The girl crouched down and looked down into the hole. She looked up at the Winter Soldier just as he grabbed her by her upper arm to pull her up. Her eyes widened and before he could blink something grabbed his wrist and pulled him off of the girl. He felt a hard shove to his chest before he went flying. He hit the ground and skid a few feet before he stopped and managed to grab the little remote. He hit the button and the girl started screaming as she tried to pull at the collar that was zapping her. The Winter Solder immediately dropped the remote and the girl curled into a ball on the ground. A van pulled up and the side door opened.

"Get up!" A man snapped at her, holding a duplicate remote and making sure she saw it. She whimpered on the ground before she got up and into the van. The man looked at the Winter Soldier as he approached. He got in and sat next to the girl who moved as far away from him as she could. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her hand was just below her neck, twitching as she bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

That night Alexander Pierce went into his kitchen to get a drink and found the Winter Soldier sitting with his gun on the table.

"I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce." His housekeeper called. "You need anything before I leave?"

"No. Uh...it's fine, Renata, you can go home." Pierce said.

"Okay, night-night."

"Good night." He called. The door closed and Pierce turned to the Winter Soldier. "Want some milk?" The Winter Soldier didn't reply. "The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six" He poured himself a glass of milk and went over to join the Winter Soldier at the table. "They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours." Just then Renata interrupted them as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I...I forgot my phone." She noticed the Winter Soldier.

"Oh, Renata. I wish you would have knocked." Pierce picked up the gun from the table and shot and killed her. "Oh and I want you to take the girl with you again." He said as he sat down. "We need her to get used to being out in the field and… working with others. Maybe one day we won't need that collar." He said with a chuckle before taking a drink. "Course we can't let everyone know about her just yet." The Winter Soldier was silent.

…

The next day the Winter Soldier was brought into the same room again and she stood there like before only this time she was glaring at the ground and didn't look up when he came in.

"Now, what are you to do?" The man beside her asked.

"Nothing unless I'm told." She said in a quiet voice.

"Good. Don't forget about this." He waved one of the remotes in her face. She didn't respond. "He has one too." He said pointing to the Winter Soldier. Slowly her eyes rose to meet his; he hadn't put on his goggles yet. The man beside him handed them to him and he took them, keeping eye contact with the girl for a little while longer before putting them on.

* * *

From a distance, in an armored jeep, the girl watched with a small smile as the Winter Soldier landed on top of a car and pulled someone out through the window, the man was thrown into the other side of traffic and was hit by a semi. The driver of the car hit the brakes making the Winter Soldier drop down onto the street, using his metal hand to slow himself down before he stood. The jeep soon approached the stopped car and the girl started laughing as the jeep hit the back of the car and pushed them along. The Winter Soldier jumped back on top of the car as it came at him and smashed through the windshield before pulling out the sterling wheel. Someone inside the car shot at him but he jumped onto the hood of the jeep, holding on to the top with one hand. The jeep hit the car and made it veer off almost over the guardrails before it turned and flipped sideways in the air. As it was in the air one of the doors came off with three people on it. As car door slid on the ground the jeep drove past it. A black man fell off and rolled on the ground. The jeep pulled over and the Winter Soldier got off the hood. The doors opened and someone handed him a grenade launcher as the blond man and red headed woman stood. The soldier fired a grenade them the man pushed the woman, who started running, before taking the hit with his shield. The force sent him over the railing and into a bus below which then was hit by a truck.

"Come on." One of the men pulled the girl out of the truck. She stood to the right of the Winter Soldier and a few paces behind him. The group approached the black man and the red head, the men behind the girl and the soldier shooting while they walked. The blond man moved to a new cover as the redhead shot. The Winter Soldier fired another grenade and the red head vaulted over the railing to the other side to avoid the explosion. She rolled over a few cars before running behind one that wasn't moving. The Winter Soldier fired another grenade making the car fly upwards in the explosion. One of the men handed him another gun and he walked to the other side. He aimed down waiting for the red head to run out but she saw his shadow and fired in his blind spot. She hit one of the lens of his goggles, cracking them so he took them off before firing down at where he thought she was still standing. She shot at him from behind another vehicle.

" _I'll take care of her. Find him_." The soldier said in Russian.

"What about the other man?" The soldier turned to see the girl looking at him. He looked to the man next to her before vaulting over the edge. The man turned to her and nodded.

"Have fun, kid." He said. The girl grinned she took a few steps backwards before she turned in the direction the black man was. She waved her arms and two nearby cars were suddenly flung away. She jumped onto another one and looked around. She jumped across to another one and looked down at the man.

"Boo!" She said with wide eyes. The man's eyes widened and he raised a knife that was immediately knocked out of his hand and to the ground without the girl even moving.

"Wha…?" The man breathed. The girl giggled and jumped onto the highway divider in front of the man. She turned and grinned at him until she lost her balance and fell back. The man stood and reached out to her even though he was too far away.

"Ah!" she squeaked just as she was stopped, at a 45 degree angle with her arms out, and a car sped past where she would've landed if she hadn't caught herself. She was pushed back to an upright position by an unseen force before she jumped off the divider and fell onto her hands and knees beside the man, panting as she tried to calm herself. The man looked utterly confused as he looked down at her. The girl grabbed the knife and the man backed up more until he saw her go at her own throat with it.

"Whoa!" she looked up at him with wide eyes with the knife under the collar. When she went to cut it, it automatically started shocking her. She screamed and dropped the knife, cutting her neck as she dropped it but not enough to cause fatal damage. The man watched with wide eyes as she squirmed on the ground in pain, the electricity not stopping. When it finally did stop she curled into a ball, eyes shut tightly, whimpering, her hair hiding her tears. Her hands found her ears and pressed the heels of her palms against them to block out all sounds. The man picked up his knife and slowly backed up before ducking down and heading to one of the men still on the bridge. The girl's heart was beating a mile a minute and she didn't even realize she was holding her breath until the feeling in her body faded away.

She felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes to see the Winter Soldier looking down at her, his mask was gone. She whimpered as he put her over his shoulder and her vision faded back into black.

When she woke up, she was strapped to her chair again. She looked at herself in the one way mirror across from her. She could hear his screams coming from a vent in the room; she heard them so often they echoed in her head through the silence afterwards.

…

The next day, she was standing in the room when he entered. A man in a lab coat was examining the collar around her neck. She glanced over at him, his mask was off completely. He looked at her and frowned slightly, his eyebrows coming together like the first time he'd seen her. A man walked up to him and began explaining the little remote he had to carry around with him.

* * *

 **So I hate when I explain things at the end author's note, I feel like it shows my lack of faith in my own writing or I feel like I'm insulting the readers by thinking they won't get it but I'm just paranoid that I didn't do good enough job or people will read it too fast and not get what I was trying to do with certain parts.**

 **So I just wanted to quickly say that the scene with Sam and the OC where she almost falls then doesn't fight him was supposed to be showing that she's not used to being outside the facility or 'fighting'. She lost her balance quickly because most of the day she's confined to a chair and she also didn't consciously catch herself. At first she was going to fight him but then after realized she could maybe just cut off her collar and run away but obviously that didn't work out.**

 **(Also when the collar goes off when she attempts to take it off it shocks her for much longer than the remote which is however long someone holds the button.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **I thought I posted this but apparently I didn't so I'm posting two chapters because I wanted to get chapter 3 out.**

* * *

The three heli carriers were in the air; the girl and the soldier were on one of them. He was loading his grenade launcher as she sat on a crate, kicking her legs with a rifle next to her, was watching the cannons of one of the other heli carriers shoot at the man with the wing-suit. One of hydra's aircrafts went after him but he managed to dodge everything they shot at him. He flew into the bottom area of one of the heli carriers before flying out. Shield assembled some pilots but the Winter Soldier started firing grenades at them. The girl hopped off the crate and handed him his rifle; he shot some of the shield agents before one of them threw a hand grenade. The soldier picked it up and threw it into the back of a closing aircraft. He punched one of the men close to him before kicking another into the blades of a nearby aircraft. He was about to go after someone in an undamaged aircraft when the girl suddenly ran past him and jumped up onto it, jumping higher than she should've been able to, landing above the pilot. He looked up upon hearing the thud and the glass broke before he was suddenly pulled out and thrown into the fire of one of the blown up aircrafts. The rest of the glass, of the panel he'd been pulled through, blew out and the Winter Soldier climbed up and got in.

"Get in." he said. The girl looked surprised but did as she was told, getting in behind him. He flew over to one of the other carriers and the two climbed out; the solider landing solidly and the girl stumbling a bit when she hit the ground, catching herself on her hands before she stood.

"There!" The girl pointed to the man in the wing-suit, Falcon, who had just caught Captain America. The two landed and started walking. The Winter Soldier came out and pushed into Captain America sending him off the side of the heli carrier.

"Steve!" Falcon shouted. He went to jump after him but the soldier grabbed him by the wing and pulled him back. Falcon hovered and shot at him. The soldier flipped out of the way and got behind cover. The girl, still behind cover, ran out as Falcon flew by. She jumped with her arms up, nowhere near Falcon, and landed back on the ground as she swung her arms down in front of her. Falcon suddenly stopped and was slammed to the ground as if she had grabbed his wings. She stood and held out one arm before swinging it to the side sharply; one of the wings of the suit was ripped off. Falcon got up just in time for the soldier to plow into him, sending him off the edge. The girl ran over and looked over the edge before looking back at the wing on the ground. She extended her arm and the soldier moved out of the way as it flew over their heads and down _into_ the side of the heli carrier. She looked back at him.

"It's stable." She said. He walked to the edge and tossed something to her. She caught it in her other hand as he jumped down, landing on the stiff wing before jumping down into the lower part of the carrier. The girl looked down at the little remote in her hand; it was crushed, beyond broken.

* * *

The heli carriers were going down one by one. The girl looked over the edge before backing up a few paces and running. She jumped, wrapping her arms around herself as she fell through the air. There was an impact in the water about a foot before she made contact and went under. She uncurled from the ball she was in and struggled to swim to the surface. She broke through the surface, gasping for breath, splashing violently before she went back under. She grabbed at her throat as it started burning and suddenly her collar sparked making her release the breath she was holding. She grabbed at the collar as it zapped her painfully. The girl instinctively went for a breath but all she got was water. Her vision started to fade and she reached her hand up in a vain attempt as she let her eyes close.

…

The girl's eyes flew open as she started coughing up water, tuning onto her side to spit it out. She gasped for breath as she rolled back onto her back and looked up into his eyes. She reached up to her collar to find it still there and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going back." The soldier said to her. "We don't have to go back."

"They'll kill me." The girl gasped, opening her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't take it off." Her voice broke as she started to cry. He was finally free but she had no choice but to return. The soldier frowned and reached for the collar. "No!" he felt something invisible push his hand away. "Just go. You can go…" he stood slowly and took a few steps backwards. The girl let her head fall back onto the ground. "Go…"

* * *

She was back in her chair. One of the men in a lab coat was working on her collar, it gave her a quick zap making her flinch. The man glanced at her before getting back to work. The door opened and one of the guards came in with another man in a lab coat.

"We need to move her." He said. " _Now_."

"I'm almost done." The man working on her collar said.

"Hurry up." The guard snapped. "We need to get her on the plane within the hour." He said before leaving. The girl looked at him then to the lab coat that came around to her other side. She tensed up when she saw the needle. The man working on the collar finished and walked behind the white circle. The guard cleared his throat making her look at him. He waved the remote in her view. She swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut as the needle broke her skin. Her arm twitched and she kept her breathing calm. "Pack her up." She heard him say as her hearing and vision faded.

* * *

When she finally woke she felt weak. She was lying in the middle of a padded cell; a metal door with a tiny window was across from her. She reached up to see if her collar was still there and pain shot up through her arm. The girl gasped and looked down at her left arm to see a cotton ball taped to it and bruising around it. It was then she noticed her clothes; someone had changed them from her black suit to a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy long-sleeved grey shirt to match; the sleeve of her left arm was rolled up past her elbow. Suddenly she heard metal scraping as the door was being unlocked. She quickly crawled backwards until her back hit a corner. The door opened and a man walked in holding his hands behind his back.

"You're awake." He said with a heavy accent. "I trust you'll be behaving. Our allies in the states have provided us with these." He held up a tiny black remote. "I hope we won't have to use it. Doctor." He stepped to the side and a man in a lab coat came in.

"I am just going to check on your arm." The man said as he approached her slowly. The first man kept holding up the remote so the girl could see it. "They kept you sedated through the trip here. They said you woke up and tore the IV out." The girl frowned. She didn't remember. "Your arm?" The girl hesitated but looked to the man in the doorway with the remote. She swallowed and held out her arm. He slowly pulled the tape off making the girl wince. He frowned at the bruising and discoloration. He looked at her face to see she was still watching the other man with wide eyes. "Why don't we get some food in you and some ice for this?" The girl's eyes turned to him and her head tilted as if she thought she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Come on, up." The other man said. The girl scrambled to stand and stumbled. "Don't touch her." The man quickly reminded the doctor as she fell. The girl slowly stood and the doctor motioned for her to follow him before he left the room. The first man watched her as she slowly approached. He lowered his arm but she could see his finger rested on the button. At least her new room wasn't made of metal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites. The OC gets a name this chapter hope you like it, it's spelt differently put it's pronounced the same (maybe just with a little bit of an accent)**

* * *

"We have to save her. God knows what they've done to her while I've been gone."

"Listen, Buck, we can't just rush into this. We need to find out where they moved her." Steve said.

"I should've taken her with me. Then she'd be here. She'd be safe." Bucky said as he put his face in his hands. He ran his fingers though his hair. "Fuck…" Steve frowned.

"She said so herself they would've killed her. They're the only ones who can get that collar off." Natasha said.

"I don't even know how long she's been there. I only remember meeting her two weeks ago. And you said Fury saw her with me the day before I met her… How long have I… not known her? I don't even know her name…"

"There's no record of her." Tony said. "There's one on all the nasty things you've done but she doesn't exist." Steve shot Tony a look.

"Not even in their database?" Bucky asked.

"Nope. Guess they were keeping her a secret." Tony said. "If it was there we would've found it."

"Why would they bring her out then? All of a sudden." Steve asked.

"She's powerful but she has no training." Sam said. "Maybe they were testing her."

"What if we never find her?" Bucky asked.

"Hey." Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her."

"But what if she's…?"

"They wouldn't kill her; she's too valuable to them now that you're gone." Clint said.

"There's one hydra base left… she has to be there. Right?" Bucky looked up at his friend.

"We'll find her." Steve repeated.

* * *

"How is she?" Stucker asked.

"She hasn't spoken a word since she arrived but she's been cooperating. She's gained some weight." Dr. List said.

"That's good. Has she met the twins yet? They are going to be working together."

"She doesn't trust us, why would she trust them?"

"She doesn't trust us because we're not like her, they are."

"No one's like her."

"Well, they won't have remotes; maybe she'll trust them enough to work with them."

"Have you had to use it yet?" Dr. List asked.

"No. She hasn't used her abilities once. I'm honestly starting to think Pierce was bluffing about having contained a dangerous one. She doesn't look like she could hurt a wounded dog."

"One of the men who worked in the states could tell you a story about how that couldn't be further from the truth." Dr. List said. "Said when she was four she killed a kid for taking her toy."

"Four?"

"Her abilities have been with her since she was a child. That's the reason her parents left her in an orphanage."

"Thought she killed her parents too?"

"The story changes depending on who you hear it from. It was covered up, like she was."

…

When it was time for her to eat lunch, instead of bringing her tray of food to her like they normally did, they brought her into a new room where a blond boy and brunette girl were sitting at a table eating. The two stopped and looked up as she and a guard entered, the guard holding her tray of food. He set it down across from the two and showed her his remote before leaving the room. There was a mirror on the side of the wall that the girl knew was really a one-way mirror. The girl stood in front of the seat, staring down at it. The brunette at the table suddenly flinched and put a hand to her head. The boy turned to her with wide worried eyes. The girl looked at them with a frown. The brunette's eyes softened as she looked up at the girl. The boy looked between them before looking back at the brunette. They seemed to have a mental conversation before they looked at the girl.

"You can sit, you know." The boy said with a thick accent. The girl hesitated but sat down across from the two. "My name is Pietro." He said. "My twin sister, Wanda." He said nodding to her. The girl looked at the two quickly before looking down at her food. "Your name?"

"She doesn't have one." Wanda said. The girl looked at her with a frown. "She doesn't remember if she ever had one." She added quietly.

"That won't do. We have to call you something." Pietro said with a frown before his eyes lit up. "Klára." He said holding up a finger.

"You can't just name her." Wanda said with a frown.

"Why not?" He asked with a shrug. "I should call her nothing then?"

"I like it." The girl said in a small voice. The two looked at her but she was staring down at her food.

"See? She likes it." Pietro said with a smile. "So what can you do?" he asked. Wanda nudged him with her elbow. "It's a simple question." Klára glanced at them before looking down. Suddenly all three of their trays started floating. Pietro grinned and looked at his sister whose face remained neutral. The trays started spinning slowly. "Can you make them go faster?" Pietro asked with a grin. Klára nodded silently and slowly the trays gained speed, their contents staying perfectly still and not spilling a drop. Pietro chuckled slightly and Klára started to smile slowly.

"Hey!" Klára jumped, her eyes wide, and the trays clattered onto the table a few things spilling onto the table. She looked terrified and her hand instinctively went to touch her neck but stopped right before she touched the collar. Her eyes were wide and locked onto the table as the door opened and the guard came in. "I told you to behave or else you were going back to your room." He said.

"What is the problem?" Pietro asked. "I asked her to." The guard looked between the three before looking at Klára.

"No more." He said and showed her the remote again before leaving.

"What is that?" Pietro asked.

"It's to her collar." Wanda spat as she glared at the door the guard went through.

"You're not here voluntarily…" Pietro said with a frown as he looked at Klára.

"You are?" she asked with a frown. Pietro glanced at his sister.

"Yes." He said. Klára face changed into one of shock, disbelieve and disgust.

"Why?"

"Because they're going to put an end to people like Tony Stark." Wanda hissed. Klára frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

"Stark." Pietro said. He looked at his sister.

"She has no idea." Wanda said.

"Get out of my head!" Klára shouted as she stood, knocking her chair backwards. Suddenly her collar sparked and she screamed in pain, falling to the floor as she pulled at the collar. The twins stood quickly.

"Stop! Stop it!" Pietro shouted as he watched her, convulsing on the ground, in horror. Wanda extended her arm, her hand open. Red came from her finger tips and hit the collar; it snapped and flew away from Klára's neck. Klára's eyes widened and she scrambled to get up and move to the corner of the room away from the door. With her back against the wall she slid back down to the floor as the door burst open and two men, each holding guns, came in. In a flash of blue Pietro was in front of her, facing the men.

"Stay away from her." Wanda said with a glare as she stood beside her brother. One of the two men had entered the room motioned for the two to leave the room.

"She's dangerous." One of them said. Suddenly the two grabbed at their necks as they tried to breath. If you looked close enough you could see that some invisible force had wrapped around their necks making them a few millimeters thinner. The twins turned to see Klára standing, glaring at the two men who had dropped their guns and were struggling to breathe.

"Klára." Pietro said. Klára met his eyes then Wanda's, she suddenly looked very frightened and her eyes welled up with tears. The two men fell to the floor, coughing as they held onto their necks. The collar was suddenly picked up and thrown across the room. It hit the wall, sparking as it exploded, and there was a small dent in the wall where it hit. Klára's legs gave out and she slid back down to the floor as she started to cry. As the two men quickly grabbed their guns to point them at her, still coughing slightly and trying to catching their breath, another man ran into the room with a needle. Klára screamed when she saw it, covering her head as she put it against her knees. Wanda moved to her and kneeled beside her. She knew not to touch her but put her hand over Klára's head. Red came from her fingertips to Klára's head and Klára quieted down. She whimpered as she rocked back and forth.

"You won't hurt her anymore." Wanda said.

"She's too dangerous." The man said. "Just…let me…" he slowly walked over with the needle ready.

"Are we not also dangerous?" Pietro asked. "Why was she collared and not us?"

"You volunteered. She was brought to Hydra by an orphanage when she _killed_ one of the other children. It would've been much more dangerous to have her roam free." The man said. Klára started shaking her head as she whimpered. Wanda looked at her and saw flashes in her mind.

 _A little black haired girl was holding a doll as she sat on a plain bed. A boy came over and took it from her. The girl started to cry as she looked up at him. She reached for the doll but the boy, being older and taller than her, held it up out of her reach. He laughed in her face before he started to leave. The little girl reached an arm out after him and the boy suddenly stopped, collapsing to the ground. The girl started screaming as she saw blood pooling by his head. A few adults ran into the room, two went to the boy and one went up to the girl._

 _"What did you do?!"_

 _"I-I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" The girl cried._

Wanda frowned and slowly touched Klára's head. She flinched but Wanda soon began to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"You did not even give her a chance?" Wanda asked.

"She's killed other people too. We had to use the collar or more people would've been killed!" The man shouted. Klára gripped her hair and Wanda noticed the bruising and scarring around her wrists. Klára's thoughts were loud.

 _No. No. No. No. NO. NO! Leave me alone… I don't want the needle…_

"Shhhh…" Wanda continued to stroke her hair.

"If she's as dangerous as you say she could kill _you_ right now." Pietro spat. "So why hasn't she?"

 _I don't want to. I'm not a killer. They hurt me. I just wanted them to stop. I couldn't control it. I just wanted it to stop. I want it to stop. Make it stop…_

The man hesitated and looked from the siblings to the crying girl.

"She does not need a _collar_ like some animal." Pietro spat.

"What's to stop her from leaving?" The man asked.

"Where else can she go?" Wanda asked with a frown. "You took her to a foreign country. She does not know the language or the streets." Pietro glanced back at them. Wanda gently shushed Klára as she wrapped her arms around herself. "We are going to finish eating. Leave us." The man took a step back before slowly leaving the room, the two men with guns slowly backed out of the room as well before closing the door.

"He's most likely gone to get the doctor or Strucker." Pietro said before turning to the girls and crouching in front of them. He looked at his sister who was frowning, still stroking the girl's hair. "Klára." Pietro said softly.

 _No… no… I can't… I don't want another collar… They're going to kill me. I don't want to die… I don't want to die…_

"They won't hurt you anymore." Wanda told her. Klára turned her head to look at her, her eyes were already red and puffy.

 _We won't let them._ Wanda thought to her in her mind as she gently moved the hair out of Klára's face. Wanda lifted her other hand and one of the trays of food rose and levitated over to them. _You should eat something._ Wanda held out a piece of bread to her. Klára looked from the bread to Wanda before slowly taking it and taking a bite.

 _Why are you being so nice to me?_ Klára thought back to her.

 _Because I've see what they've done to you. No one deserves to be treated that way just for being different. You are not dangerous only misunderstood._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **BIG GIANT THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Kinda getting back into movie events with this chapter. Kinda getting back into movie events with this chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning, Klára." Pietro greeted with a smile when she walked into the room with her breakfast tray. There was a guard behind her, who looked extremely nervous and left as soon as Klára was inside the room. Pietro's smile faded when he saw the scars and bruises on her neck. Klára put her tray down and immediately pulled at her shirt, trying to cover them. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay…" she said.

"They hurt you?" he asked. Klára shook her head as she poked at her food with her fork.

"So… I… I know what you can do…" Klára said as she looked at Wanda. "But…" she looked at Pietro who grinned. "What can you do?"

"Well…" Klára blinked and suddenly he was in the chair next to her, a faint trail of blue went around the table from the other chair to him. Klára gasped and turned to him.

"Wow…" Klára blinked and looked at Wanda who was smiling softly. "I didn't even see you move." Pietro chuckled.

"That is the idea." He said.

"He likes to show off." Wanda said. Her brother grinned at her.

"So you have same skills as my sister, yes?" Pietro asked as he looked back at Klára . "Just without the…" he wiggled his fingers. Klára bit her bottom lip.

"Well… not exactly." She said. "I can't… read minds. Sometimes things just happen…"

"Like self defense." Wanda offered. Klára nodded.

"Like self defense yeah… I'm… I'm in control most of the time but... sometimes it's like it has a mind of its own." She pushed her food around some more. "It's like it's instinctive."

"The man with the metal arm," Wanda said making Klára look at her. "He grabbed you; it pushed him off for you."

"Did this man hurt you?" Pietro asked with a small frown.

"No!" Klára shook her head with wide eyes. "No. He wanted to help me… but…" she reached up and touched her neck before flinching. "He wanted me to go with him but I couldn't…" she looked down at her food again.

 _If he got away, I'm sure he's alive._ Wanda thought to her.

 _Then… why didn't he come back for me?_

 _It's only been a couple weeks and you were moved. Perhaps he cannot find you._ Wanda said. Klára looked at her before looking back down at her food.

* * *

After a week of no incidents Klára was allowed to roam the base without a guard as long as she was with the twins. To say she was attached to them was an understatement. They were the first people she'd ever met who showed her any kindness. She tended to cling more to Wanda out of the two. Wanda would whisper comforting words in Klára mind when needed even if they were separated in their rooms. She helped Klára sleep at night and not have nightmares.

The three were walking down a corridor one afternoon when Klára suddenly stopped and looked up.

"What is wrong?" Pietro asked he and his sister looked back at her. Just then they heard an explosion from outside then someone came over the intercom.

"Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill." The twins took hold of each other's hands. "We are under attack." Wanda took hold of Klára's hand and pulled her along as the twins went into a room. They stood in a small area attached to the main room and watched everyone.

"Who gave the order to attack?" Strucker asked.

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers." One of the other fortress soldiers said. "They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked."

"They have to be after the scepter." Strucker said to Dr. List. He turned to the soldier. "Can we hold them?"

"They are the Avengers!" The soldier said.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks." Strucker said.

"Yes, sir."

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks." He said before walking to Dr. List. "Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send out the twins." Dr List said as he looked over at the three. "The girl stays here."

"It's too soon." Stucker said. "For any of them."

"It's what they signed up for."

"My men can hold them." Strucker said.

"Who are the Avengers?" Klára asked quietly as she looked up at Pietro.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked quietly as he looked down at her with a grin. She blinked.

"You mean… leave the base?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Sure. You can go anywhere as long as you're with one of us, remember?" Pietro asked with a devious smirk. He looked at his sister who nodded.

…

"We will not yield." Strucker said loudly to everyone in the room. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!"

"No Surrender!" The Soldier shouted.

"I am going to surrender." Strucker said quietly to Dr. List. "You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..."

"The twins and-" Dr. List said.

"They are not ready to take on..."

"No, no. I mean..." he pointed to where the twins were standing with Klára before but they were gone. "The twins and _the girl_ …"

…

Pietro put Klára down on the snow.

"Alright?" he asked with a grin as she seemed a bit dizzy. Klára nodded as she blinked. "I'll come find you later. Be careful." Klára quickly grabbed his arm before he could speed off.

"I…" she let go quickly and looked down slightly.

"I promise to come back and get you." He said with a grin as he light tapped her chin up with his chuckle before he sped off.

"Piet…" Klára swallowed and looked around. There were a few explosions and gunfire going off around her. She started to move, making sure to hide behind trees. She saw the man in blue with the star shield fighting some of the soldiers by throwing his shield around and hitting then men with the shield. Then she saw _him_. The captain threw his shield to him to hit a few of the soldiers before throwing it back.

"Stark, we're really need to get inside." Captain America said into his comm as the two fought the soldiers.

"Stark…" Klára whispered with a frown, remembering what the twins had told her. Suddenly the energy shield on the base came down. Thor hit the ground with his hammer nearby making Klára fall back into the snow.

"The enhanced?" He asked the Captain.

"He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

"I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You two and Stark secure the scepter." Thor said.

"Copy that." Steve said as Bucky nodded.

"It looks like they're lining up." Thor said referring to the approaching soldiers in their tank.

"Well, they're excited." The captain said before Thor pounded on the shield with his hammer. The force knocked down all the soldiers. It also made Klára throw her hands up as if to protect herself. The tree next to her was suddenly cut through and she stared up at it as it started to lean slowly.

"Find the scepter." Thor said before he flew off. Steve heard something in the comms and sighed, dropping his head. Bucky chuckled.

"That's not going away anytime soon." Steve said. Suddenly Bucky noticed the tree starting to fall towards them.

"Steve!" he pushed the captain out of the way before jumping back. The two turned to see Klára getting up. She took a few steps back as the two recognized her. Bucky took a step towards her. She panicked and bolted. "Wait!" he went to run after her but Steve jumped over the tree and grabbed his arm.

"Bucky!"

"Steve that's her… it's her. She's alive." Bucky said before he pulled his arm from Steve's grip. Steve quickly moved in front of him.

"She didn't have a collar anymore." Steve said as he put his hands on Bucky's shoulders. Bucky frowned as he looked over Steve shoulder, he lost sight of her. "You know what that means."

"No…" Bucky shook his head. "After everything they've done to her, she wouldn't help them willingly. She wouldn't."

"They filled _your_ head with lies, didn't they?" he asked. Bucky's eyes widened in horror and he shook his head.

"No… no they didn't wipe her memory. No…" he said. Steve frowned sympathetically before putting his finger to his comm.

"We have a second enhanced, female."

"It's her, it's the girl, do not engage." Bucky said into the comm. Steve looked at him with a frown.

…

Klára ran through the snow looking around frantically.

"Piet…" she stopped and looked around. She spun around. "Piet-!" Suddenly he was in front of her.

"Klára." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked with a frown giving her a quick once over to see if she was hurt at all. She nodded.

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"The man with the metal arm." She said. Pietro picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.

"Let's return to Wanda." He said before speeding off.

…

They found Wanda back in the base. Tony Stark was in front of the scepter. Pietro put Klára down before he went to walk past Wanda. She stopped him by putting her arm up and he looked down at her. Tony held out his arm.

"We're just gonna let them take it?" he asked her quietly. Wanda smiled to herself as Tony's gauntlet came to his hand and he took the scepter. They watched him leave and Wanda looked up at her brother. He soon smiled realizing she had a plan. Wanda looked to Klára.

"You found him." She said with a smile that soon faded. "He's with _them_."

"He came for me." Klára said.

"He's with _them_ , Klára!" Wanda hissed. Klára's bottom lip quivered before she bit it. Pietro put his hands on Klára's shoulders.

"You don't need him anymore." He said to her rubbing his thumbs up and down. She turned her head to look up at him. "We can leave now. We will keep you safe." He said as he gently held her chin.

 _We'll protect you._ Wanda said in her mind.

"We should go." Pietro said. "Klára, if you get on my back I can carry you both." She nodded as he crouched for her to get on.

* * *

"You coming down, Buck?" Steve asked as he entered his friend's room. Bucky was sitting in a chair by the window.

"I can't _celebrate_ when I know she's still out there." he said.

"Look… I know you don't wanna think about it but… the possibility is there."

"They didn't wipe her, Steve. If they did they would've had to remove the collar and they had it on her for a reason, she could've escaped if they took it off…" Bucky said. Steve sat on Bucky's bed a few feet from him. "What if she did finally got it off? What if she managed to escape because of us and …"

"And ran _away_ from you?" Steve asked. Bucky flinched. "Look, Buck, I'm sorry but…If she remembered you or if she wasn't willingly working for them wouldn't she have left with us?"

"You probably scared her. Last time she saw you, you were the enemy to her."

"Buck, she's smart enough to know we were fighting _together_. She would know we're on the same side."

"I just refuse to believe…" he took a breath. "She recognized me. I know she did." He said. "What about the other enhanced? What if she's with them and escaped with them?"

"Those enhanced were fighting us too."

"They weren't fighting us they just knocked you down." Bucky said. Steve sighed. "I'm not giving up on her… I don't know why but… I just can't… I left her; she was at that base because of me. Any pain she felt, it's all on _me_."

"We've been over this, Buck; you couldn't bring her with you. It was too dangerous, you knew that. It was more dangerous to bring her with you than to leave her." Steve said. Bucky put his head in his hands. Steve stood. "Will you at least come hang out when everyone else leaves?"

"Maybe…"

"I'll see you later, Buck…"

"Yeah…" Bucky said as he looked out the window.

* * *

"There. Fits you nicely." Wanda said with a smile as she looked at Klára in her new clothes. They had rented a room at an inn and gotten Klára new clothes to wear in place of the grey ones she always had to wear.

"Can I turn around now?" Pietro asked from his spot sitting on the bed. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She said. Pietro stood and turned around before he smiled at Klára.

"You look great." He said. Klára smiled and looked down at her new clothes. She had on a black t-shirt with a grayish blue hooded jacket that was a size too big, dark jeans that had a few rips and tears in them and her sneakers from the hydra base.

"It feels so good to finally not wear those grey things… I've never worn these before." Klára said as she looked down at her jeans. "They feel weird… different." She said as she rubbed the material.

"We should all get some sleep." Wanda said. The two nodded. Pietro sat back down on the bed and took off his shoes while Klára walked over to a chair by the window and sat down.

"Aren't you tired?" Pietro asked with a frown. Klára shook her head.

"We are safe here. There are none of them left to come for us." Wanda assured her.

"I know…" Klára said. "I just… I wanna look at the sky." The twins looked at one another before watching the girl with sympathetic frowns. "I've never seen it turn black before… what are those little dots?…" When she received no answer Klára looked back at the twins. The two looked like they were about to cry.

"Those are stars." Pietro said, his voice coming out as a whisper.

"Stars?" Klára looked back out the window. "I never knew they were so pretty…" she said with a small smile. Wanda walked over to her and started to gently stroke her hair. Klára glanced up at her before looking back outside. "They never actually taught me about stars… I only know the word cause… it was in one of those math books they gave me when I was younger… 'If this con- constellation is made up of three stars and this one is made up of five stars how many stars are there in total?'" Klára looked back up at Wanda. "It's eight. But there's a lot more than eight up there…" she said as she looked back out the window. When the twins were silent Klára looked back at them. "What's wrong?" she asked when she saw Pietro sitting on the bed shaking his head.

"You've never seen the night sky." He said.

"I don't remember anything before I was there. I think they messed with my head like they did to him." She said as she looked at her lap; she could hear his screams of pain echo in her head. Wanda flinched slightly and continued to stroke Klára's hair. "They never took me outside… and there were never any windows… The first time let took me outside was last month but that was when the sky was blue." She looked up at Wanda and frowned. "Why are you crying?"

"They stole your life from you." Wanda hissed as she glared out the window.

"I don't remember if I ever had one." Klára said in a small voice. Wanda gently pulled Klára into her side and held her head before kissing the top of it. Klára blinked but let her. She looked over at Pietro who was also glaring at the ground, his fists clenched beside him. Klára leaned into Wanda and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **There's a small 'Sokovian' conversation at the beginning that's translated at the very end.**

 **So it's like 3 days after the opening thing that Ultron is made/comes to life and contacts the twins so I added in like 2 days and skipped the last because I didn't know what else to put.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews, follows and favorites ^_^**

* * *

Klára woke between the twins; her back was pressed against Pietro's and she was facing Wanda who was facing her. The two girls were holding hands between them. The room was only semi-lit as the sun was just coming up. Klára watched Wanda's face; it was calm and peaceful as if nothing bad had ever happened to her and her brother. The blanket had shifted down slightly so Klára pulled it up a bit to cover Wanda more. Pietro shifted behind her and turned over so he was facing Klára. Her eyes widened when he wrapped his arm around her. She squeezed Wanda's hand out of surprise and the older girl started to wake. Klára heard Pietro inhale sharply and let out a small groan as he was starting to wake up as well.

"Sestra, si skrči v spanju?" he muttered as he snuggled his head against the back of her neck.

"O čem govoriš?" Wanda muttered back as she moved her head against the pillow. She slowly opened her eyes a moment later and immediately smiled at Klára's pink face. Klára looked confused partly because of the fact that the two weren't speaking English and partly because she didn't know why Pietro was holding onto her.

"Počutiš se manjša." Pietro said.

"Nisem zraven vas, Pietro." Wanda said. Pietro opened his eyes and blinked as he found he was holding onto Klára and not his twin. He lifted his head slightly to look over her head to his sister who was smirking at him.

"Ah." He said quietly before he put his head back down. He smiled to himself before putting his forehead back against her neck and closing his eyes.

"Je budna." Wanda said. Pietro's eyes widened and he took his arm from around Klára before sitting up.

"Žal-! Ah I mean, sorry." He said as she turned to look up at him. "I-I thought you were Wanda." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"Okay." Klára said.

"Okay?" he asked as he looked down at her. "You are not mad?" Klára blinked.

"Should I be?" she asked before looking away. "I thought it felt nice." She said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Oh…" Pietro said. Wanda sat up and Klára sat up as well since everyone else was sitting up.

"I'll go get us some breakfast." Wanda said as she put her boots back on before standing.

"I'll come with you." Pietro said as he stood as well. Wanda felt a spark of fear in the air and turned to look at Klára.

"We are not leaving you." She said softly. Pietro frowned at looked at Klára who was looking down at her lap. Wanda sat back down and gently lifted Klára's chin. "Klára?" she wasn't looking Wanda in the eye. "You can trust me when I say we will not abandon you."

 _Can't one of you stay with me then?_ Klára thought to her as she glanced up at her.

"Pietro, why don't you stay with her? I will be fine on my own." Wanda told him.

"I don't want you going alone." He said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

"Then I could come too." Klára blurted. "Right?" she looked at Wanda with pleading eyes. Wanda smiled gently at her.

"Of course, draga." She said stroking the side of the girl's head gently. She felt the girl's mood lift as Klára smiled. She climbed off the bed and put her shoes on as Pietro put on his. Klára put her hood up and zipped up her jacket. Wanda took her hand in hers and smiled at her. Klára smiled back as Wanda gave her hand a light squeeze. Pietro frowned and slipped his hand into Klára's other one. She looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back.

 **…**

Klára sat by the window, watching the people below or the clouds above, as she ate her breakfast. The twins sat on the bed eating theirs and watching her as they had a mental conversation.

 _I can't believe what's happened to her._ Pietro thought. _I thought what they did to us was painful but… against her will and… taking away her childhood! Her freedom! At least we volunteered for this!_ Wanda quickly put her hand over Pietro's to calm him. He met her eyes before looking down. _Sorry._

 _We did not have our abilities before; she's had them since she was a small child. From the beginning she's had no choice._ Wanda thought to him. _I can see the memories she's repressed: her parents abandoning her at an orphanage knowing about her abilities, the accident and hydra coming to collect her._ She rubbed her thumb over the back of Pietro's fist as it clenched tightly. _She thinks they wiped her memory but her mind just doesn't_ want _to remember._

 _How could anyone hurt her?…_ Pietro thought as he looked over at Klára. She was watching the clouds with a small smile on her face. _What are we to do now?_ Pietro looked back to his sister. _Hydra is gone, there's no one to come looking for us._

 _The man with the metal arm._ Wanda reminded him.

 _He can't have her._ Pietro said as his eyes hardened. _He didn't save her_ we _did._

 _He will come looking for her._ Wanda looked to Klára. _She is hoping he will._ Pietro's eyes widened and he looked almost hurt. _She wants to believe he was there to save her yesterday. That hope was keeping her going until she met us. Seeing him yesterday… she just wants to mean something to him._

 _Why is he so special to her?_

 _They were in the same facility together before she was brought here. She's heard him in so much pain; she empathizes with him._

 _What about us?_

 _What we've gone through is_ nothing _compared to them._ Wanda said with a frown as she shook her head. Pietro glared down at his lap.

 _She doesn't need him anymore. She has us; we're here for her. We'll protect her._ Pietro looked at his sister. _If she meant something to him then he would've taken her yesterday._

 _She ran from him._ Pietro couldn't help the small smirk that came to his face. _She was afraid he had forgotten her._ Pietro's smirk immediately fell.

 _That's why she looked so distressed._

"Is everything okay?" The two looked over at Klára who was watching them. "You two look… upset."

 _Is it because of me? Did I do something? Do they want me to leave?_ Thoughts raced through Klára's mind and Wanda felt her eyes well up with tears. Klára noticed and looked down as her face flushed realizing Wanda could hear her fears.

"Everything is fine, Klára." Wanda said. She held out her arm to the girl who immediately got up and moved to sit beside her. Wanda wrapped her arms around Klára who closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Wanda.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Pietro suggested with a smile. "We'll show you where we grew up, maybe go to the market. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Klára opened her eyes and nodded to him. "Great. How would you like a piggy back ride?" Klára frowned and tilted her head.

"A what?" The twins chuckled as Klára looked adorably confused.

"Do you want to ride on my back again? I'll carry you."

"Oh… can I?"

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have offered." He said with a laugh.

 _You never give me piggy back rides._ Wanda thought to him as she frowned slightly.

 _She's smaller than you._ Pietro said back with a mental shrug. Suddenly he flinched.

"Are you okay?" Klára asked with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, ha ha." he assured her as he rubbed his head.

 _I didn't mean it like that, sestra._ He thought to her as she smirked.

…

"What's that?" Klára asked, pointing to something as she rode on Pietro's back with her arms around his neck and her hood up. "What's that?" she pointed to something else. The two siblings smiled at how innocent she was, amazed by everything she saw. She put her hands on his head and leaned up to see farther.

"Hey." Pietro said with a laugh as his head was pushed down slightly.

"Oh, sorry." Klára said as she put her arms back around his neck.

"It's alright, Klára." He said turning his head to smile at her. She let out a quiet giggle that only he could hear since she was so close. Wanda smiled at the two.

"Can we get one of those?" Klára gasped as she pointed to a food stand.

"Sure. Hold on tight." Pietro said. Klára tightened her hold on him. Wanda shook her head as Pietro swiped one before returning to her side and handing the food up to Klára. She hummed happily as she ate and Pietro chuckled.

"Want some?" Klára asked as she held it down to him. He blinked but took a bite.

"Pretty good." He said.

"Do you want some, Wanda?" Klára asked as she held it out to her. Wanda shook her head with a smile.

"No thank you, draga." She said.

"Okay." Klára said with a smile before taking another bite.

"You have a beautiful smile, Ljubica." He said as he smiled up at her before looking forward as the trio continued on their walk.

"Pietro?" Klára asked quietly after a few moments of silence between the three.

"Yes?"

"Would you teach me, Sokovian?" she asked. Pietro turned his head to grin up at her.

"Of course."

…

Back in their room, Pietro came up to Klára while Wanda was taking a shower.

"Klára." He sat down next to her on the bed. She tilted her head slightly as she look at him. "I have a little… project I want you to help me with."

"What kind of project?"

"Well… it involves us using our abilities to help people."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Could you use your abilities to… oh let's say… pick a lock?" he asked. Klára blinked but then nodded.

"I don't see why not."

"Excellent."

* * *

That night, after the trio had gone to sleep, Klára lay between the twins. Everything was quiet, the only sound being the muffled sounds of the city outside the window of their room. Klára's face twitch and she frowned in her sleep as her head moved slightly. Her fingers twitched once then twice. Suddenly without warning both Wanda and Pietro were throw off the bed with enough force that they ended up on opposite sides of the room. They scrambled to get up as Klára thrashed on the bed, whimpering and panting in pain.

"Klára!" Pietro tried to run back to the bed but there was an invisible force blocking him so he just bounced off and hit the floor again. "Wanda!" Wanda was already holding out her arms, red coming from her fingertips, as she held Klára down with her powers. Klára tried to thrash around more but Wanda's powers kept her limbs down. Her head thrashed from side to wide.

"Klára!" Wanda shouted.

"You're safe! Klára!" Pietro shouted as he tried to approach her again, slowly this time. "Klára…Wanda, wake her!" he cried. Klára's eyes popped open and she screamed. In less than a second Pietro was there, holding onto her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He held onto her tightly as he rocked her. Wanda dropped her arms, panting, and moved to sit beside them. She put her arms around them, stroking Klára's hair gently. "You're safe, ljubica, no one is going to hurt you." Pietro whispered into her hair.

"We'll protect you." Wanda said before kissing her temple. Klára continued to shake as she cried, holding onto Pietro as tightly as he held onto her. Pietro kissed the side of her head as he continued to whisper assuring words. Wanda gently stoked Klára's hair, red coming from her fingers, and the girl began to calm down.

It was a good ten minutes of the three sitting there while Klára slowly stopped crying. She kept her eyes shut tightly, afraid if she opened them the twins would be gone and she'd wake up back in her cell. When she finally did open her eyes she saw Wanda's concerned expression. Wanda reached over and gently wiped away Klára's tears with her thumb. When Pietro felt Klára wasn't shaking or crying as much he pulled his head back enough to look at her. She sniffled as she looked up at him. His eyes were red and cheeks damp from his own tears. He kissed her forehead before brushing her hair out of her face. The three laid back down, Pietro had his arms secure around Klára and Wanda's arm was around the both of them. Klára kept her eyes open now as Pietro's fingers gently stroked her hair, Pietro and Wanda looked at each other over her shoulder.

* * *

The next night, Klára and Pietro handed out things to a crowd of people, blankets, clothes, medications people couldn't afford and other things. Of course the two had stolen every item they handed out with Pietro's speed he was undetectable and when a locked door was in his way Klára made easy work of unlocking it for him. Pietro picked up a pill bottle from the many items he had behind him.

"Ah, those the right ones?" Pietro asked as he handed the bottle to an old man.

"Yeah." The old man nodded as he looked at the label. Klára handed a pair of gloves and a hat to an old woman.

"Thank you, dear." She said making Klára smile.

"How much?" A man asked as he held some money towards Pietro. Pietro shook his head.

"Oh, no." he said before turning back to the items. He picked up a ball before turning to a woman, Zrinka. "This is for your brother." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"And this…" he held up a dress. "is not for your brother."

"Oh, no, this is too…" she shook her head as she held the straps of the dress.

"Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris?" Wanda asked as she walked by. "At least, Kirti's looked warm."

"Ah, she's kidding." Pietro said shaking his head slightly before going after her.

"You're jealous you're not getting a dress?"

"You keep stealing you're going to get shot."

"Pfft." He shook his head. Wanda smacked his arm.

"I mean it. At speed nothing can touch you but standing still-"

"Do you think I want to be? He asked stopping in front of her. "You said wait but I'm waiting, I don't know for what." He said. "We had Stark, helpless. All these years and you-" Pietro stopped as Zrinka ran past the three. They turned to watch the two.

"Costel!" she ran to her brother. "Costel, where did you go?"

"The church." The boy said. "The man said to me to come to the church." He said as he looked at the trio.

"What man?" Wanda asked.

"The iron man." Costel said. Pietro looked at Wanda as Klára frowned.

…

The three made their way to the church and entered cautiously, Pietro making sure to keep his sister beside him and Klára behind him.

"Talk." Wanda said. "And if you are wasting our time..."

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?" A voice said from the throne in the center of the room. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." He said to Wanda.

"Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself." Wanda said. Ultron stood and faced them revealing himself to be Ultron in a large metal body. Klára moved behind Pietro, grabbing his sleeve.

"Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter." He said as he walked towards them.

"I didn't expect." Wanda said. "But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." Ultron said as he walked. "Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create" he paused. "...smaller people? Uh...children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end."

"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to save the world. But also, yeah." He started to leave so the three followed him. Pietro took Klára's hand as she stayed behind him.

…

They neared the now abandoned hydra base and Klára stopped walking when she realized they were going to go inside.

"I promise you we'll leave again." Pietro told her. "There is no one to keep us here." Klára nodded and stayed close to him, holding onto his arm, as they entered. He gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at him.

"We'll move out right away." Ultron said once they entered a room with a bunch of other robots working. "This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." He said referring to the bots.

"All of these are…" Wanda started.

"Me." Ultron said as he hovered out to pull a chain. "I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads..."

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro said with a frown.

"And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultron said.

"I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day." Pietro said.

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

"Their records are not the picture."

"Pietro." Wanda said.

"No, please." Ultron said. Pietro looked at Wanda.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor." He looked down before looking at Ultron. "It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off." Wanda bites her lip before letting out a breath. "It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..."

"Stark." Wanda said with disgust.

"We were trapped two days." Pietro said.

"Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think,'this will set if off.' We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Wanda said.

"They know what they are." Pietro said.

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them." He moved in front of Wanda. "But you," he said as he reached out a hand to barely touch the side of her face. "will tear them apart, from the inside." He looked to Pietro then tilted his head to the side to address Klára. She was still holding onto his arm and hiding behind him slightly. "And you… from the outside." Klára's grip on Pietro's sleeve tightened.

"She stays out of this." Pietro said as he moved his arm as if to block her. Ultron moved around to get a better look at Klára.

"Do you not want to hurt those who hurt your friends?" Ultron asked as he gestured to the twins. "It's who you are. It's your purpose. Don't you also want to get back at the people who kept you captive for so long, who hurt you?" Klára let go of Pietro's sleeve. "For all the horrible things they've done to you?" The twins looked a Klára who was staring forward. She slowly looked to Ultron and he grinned.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **Sestra, si skrči v spanju? – Sister, did you shrink in your sleep?**

 **O čem govoriš? – What are you talking about?**

 **Počutiš se manjša.** **– You feel smaller.**

 **Nisem zraven vas, Pietro.** **– I am not beside you, Pietro.**

 **Je budna – She's awake.**

 **Žal – Sorry**

 **Draga – Darling**

 **Ljubica - Sweetheart**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **So I got all 4 of my wisdom teeth out Wednesday and I was fine the of and the day after cause I iced it and was on pain killers. There's a bit of pain every now and then but it's not that bad anymore.**

 **Evaline101** **: She's in her early 20s(like 20-23) but younger than the twins. (I have no idea how old they are cause I can't find it anywhere but I'm assuming they're like 22-25ish  
**

* * *

A few days later, on a ship in a salvage yard on the African Coast, Ulysses Klaue was talking on the phone in his office.

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." He ended the call and connected to another call. "Now, minister, where were we?" Suddenly the power went out causing a commotion in the lower part of the ship. He grabbed a bullet and loaded it into a gun. He shot but suddenly Pietro sped around him and restrained him, the bullet Klaue had just fired was back lined up with the others. Klaue turned to see Klára and Wanda. "Yeah. The enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils." He said as he sat down. He picked up a plate from his desk. "Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market." The twins looked at each other and Klára frowned. "You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid."

"Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda said as she took a step forward.

"Cuttlefish." Klaue said making Wanda tilt her head. "Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." Pietro sped over to the desk and picked up two candies from Klaue's desk before handing one to Klára. "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge," He stood as Ultron appeared in the window behind him. "and I only deal with the man in charge." Suddenly Ultron broke through the glass window and knocked Klaue down and through a doorway.

"There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business." Ultron said as he leaned over him.

…

Klaue opened a secret compartment and gave Ultron some vibranium from his stash.

"Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium." Ultron tossed it up and caught it before tossing it to Pietro. He looked at it before looking at Klára who stood beside him.

"You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." Klaue said. Ultron chuckled and remotely put money in Klaue's bank account.

"Now, so are you." Ultron said. The man beside Klaue's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. "It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which."" Ultron said.

"Stark." Klaue said.

"What?" Ultron hissed as he turned to him.

"Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his."

" _What?!_ I'm not...!" Ulton grabbed Klaue. The mercenary beside him went to raise his gun but Wanda moved her hands and stopped him. "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man?" He raised his hand. "Stark is..." Suddenly he chopped off Klaue's arm as he brought his own arm down. Klára jumped and moved into Wanda who put an arm around her. Wanda 'shh'ed her quietly as she stroked her hair. Klaue stumbled back, staring at the stump. "I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark!" He kicked Klaue in the face down the stairs behind him. "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!" Suddenly Tony appeared in his Iron Man suit behind them.

"Ahh, Junior." He said as he landed. Thor and Steve were behind him. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron said.

"We don't have to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said.

"He beat me by one second." Tony said.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark." Pietro said. "It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" he said gesturing to their surroundings; on the level below them were a bunch missiles.

"This was never my life." Tony said.

"You three can still walk away from this." Steve said to the twins and Klára.

"Oh, we will." Wanda said.

"I know you've suffered." Steve said.

"Uuughh! Captain America." Ultron said. "God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said.

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" He brought Tony forward then shot him back as the Iron Legions attacked Tony, Steve and Thor; Stark then attacked Ultron. Pietro sped past Thor knocking into him. Steve went towards Wanda but she knocked him back after pushing Klára behind her. Klára took a few steps back before Wanda turned to her.

"Klára run." she said. Klára hesitated but then took off running down the stairs, jumping around to the lower ones before stumbling on the ground. She scrambled to get up and hide as Klaue's men ran past her. She heard fighting ahead of her but had no choice but to keep going. Klára entered the room just as Natasha knocked out the last of Klaue's men attacking her. Out of reflex of knowing someone was there, Natasha threw one of her eclectic sticks at Klára. Klára immediately threw her hands up and the stick bounced off an invisible force as Klára fell back onto the ground. She covered her head as she started to shake.

"No!" Klára screamed as she pulled her hood up and pressed the heels of her hands into her ears. Natasha stopped, catching her breath, and watched the girl.

"You're-" Suddenly Wanda was there, red came from her fingers to Natasha's head. Wanda saw Klára and rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" She touched Klára's shoulder but was immediately thrown back. Wanda sat up and stared at Klára. She was shaking and rocking back and forth, whimpering slightly. Wanda noticed the electric stick sparking loudly near her and flung it away, out of sight. "Klára, you are safe!" Wanda said firmly. The girl wasn't responding, she continued to shake and whimper. Wanda stood. "I'll come back for you, I promise." She said before leaving the area to mess with the other's minds. Klára's chest heaved as she hyperventilated, soon her vision started blurring and a black tunnel consumed her.

…

Pietro put Wanda down outside, helping her sit. He kept one hand on her shoulder and one on her knee as she hissed in pain from the electric arrow Barton had hit her forehead with.

"What can I do?" Pietro asked.

"Ah, it hurts." She gasped out. Her heart was pounding and she had trouble catching her breath.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll be right back."

"No. I'm over it. I want...I want to finish the plan." Wanda said looking at the Quinjet where Banner was waiting. "I want the big one." Pietro nodded.

"I'm going back for Klára." he said.

"Be careful, she's… not thinking straight, she's scared." Wanda said.

"Why didn't you calm her?" Pietro asked with a deep frown.

"I couldn't touch her mind." Wanda said shaking her head. "She threw up a… a wall." Wanda flinched as she put a hand to her head. Pietro went to stand but Wanda grabbed his arm. "Wait…" she said looking at him with wide eyes. "The man with the metal arm, did you see him?" Pietro shook his head then his eyes widened. He sped off back to the ship.

"Klára!" he called. He passed by Steve laying in a daze on the floor, then Thor on his hands and knees then Natasha sitting by the stairs staring off at nothing in front of her. "Klára…" He entered the hallway she was in, just in time to see Bucky holding her in his arms. It was obvious she was unconscious since her head hung over his arm and her arm was hanging limp. "Put her down!" Pietro shouted. Bucky didn't even look at him before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Pietro sped to the door and tried to open it but Bucky had ripped off the handle. "Klára!" Pietro shouted as he slammed his hand on the door. He sped off back the way he came to try and go around to get her but by the time he got there they were gone and Wanda was calling him back. "Klára… _prekleto_."

…

Clint tried to wake Natasha but had no luck. Tony spoke to him through his comm. Clint shook his head.

"Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while." he said as he picked up Natasha. "The whole team is down, you got no back up here." He turned to see Bucky holding Klára in his arms. "Who's that?" Clint asked with a frown. "That's _her_?" Bucky nodded. "Well Tony's dealing with Banner, you gotta help me get everyone back to the Quinjet." Bucky hesitated. "We'll get these two there first then I'll stay with them while you get Steve and Thor. She shouldn't wake up alone." Bucky nodded.

* * *

Tony managed to knock the Hulk out and get Banner back to normal. Everyone was quiet on the Quinjet as they flew through the sky, Clint as pilot. Bucky sat with Klára, who was still unconscious, in his lap. Her body was slouched against his and he kept an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. He looked to Steve then the others who were either staring at the walls or the ground.

"You sure it's a good idea to bring her with us?" Tony asked as he looked at Bucky. "She wakes up she's not exactly going to shower you in thank you kisses."

"She'll be scared." Natasha said. "She might lash out… or worse."

"I couldn't just leave her again." Bucky said quietly.

"Think about who's in danger here." Tony said with a frown. Bucky frowned and didn't answer. Suddenly they got a call. Tony walked over and hit a button. Maria Hill appeared on a small screen.

"The news is loving you guys." she said on the video feed. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyone's...we took a hit. We'll shake it off." Tony said.

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode, and stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?" Tony asked.

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer." She said.

"Neither do we." Tony said. He switched off the monitor, ending the call. He turned to Clint. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out." Clint said."

"A few hours from where?" Tony asked.

"A safe house." Clint said. Suddenly Klára made a slight noise and everyone was on edge. She reached up and gripped Bucky's shirt.

"Pietro…" she mumbled causing him to frown. She inhaled through her nose and her eyes flew open. With his hand on her back Bucky could feel her heart start to race.

"You're safe here." Bucky quickly whispered. Klára moved to get away and landed on the ground. She quickly crawled, backwards, away from everyone and put her back against a wall. Her eyes were wide and darting around at everyone.

"No one's going to hurt you." Steve said. Klára looked around some more. She didn't see either of the twins and her eyes started to water. "We're not your enemy." Steve said gently as she looked at him. "You remember Bucky?" Klára's eyes flicked to Bucky who was watching her with a sad frown. Klára nodded. His eyes seemed to brighten and he let out a breath of relief. "What's your name?" Steve asked. She hesitated.

"K-Klára." She said in a small voice.

"Klára." Steve said with a smile. "Do you remember me?" she nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm a friend of Bucky's, from a long time ago. He didn't recognize me when you last saw me but he's getting his memories back." Klára looked to Bucky and he nodded. The smallest of smiles appeared on her face and Bucky gave her one back. "We're gunna keep you safe." Steve said bringing her eyes back to him. She frowned.

"They were keeping me safe." She said in an almost whisper.

" _They_ are on Ultron's side." Tony said with a frown. Klára looked at him and swallowed. Tony's eyebrows came together and he looked around at everyone else before looking at back at her. "I get why those two don't like me but what do you have against me?" Klára frowned, her eyebrows coming together.

"You hurt them." She hissed. "You killed their parents and could've killed them." Tony's face softened and looked away at the ground before letting out a sigh.

"I…" he shook his head. "I'm not that person anymore. I haven't been for a long time." He looked back at her to find her glaring at him. He looked at Bucky and nodded at her. Bucky saw her expression and slowly got up. Her eyes flicked to him, suddenly scared again, and he held up his hands. He slowly made his way to her and got down beside her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Klára looked confused and tilted her head. "I didn't save you… I left you… I-"

"You couldn't." Klára said with a frown. Bucky lowered his head.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said. Klára shook her head.

"You couldn't save me." Bucky looked at her. "I couldn't save me either. But they did." A small smile made its way to her face. "Wanda got it off." She said as she reached up and touched her neck. Bucky stared at the scarring before he tore his eyes away.

"I looked for you." Bucky said quickly without looking at her. Klára blinked. "Don't think that…I don't want you to think that I didn't look for you. Every hydra base, every compound… When I didn't find you…" he took a breath. "When you ran away from me… I-I thought they had…" Klára's eyes widened. "I thought you'd forgotten about me." he looked at her to see tears falling down her face as she shook her head. "Don't cry, Klára. We're both safe now. They can't hurt us ever again." He slowly reached out and wiped her tears away with his gloved thumb.

"You two should get some rest." Steve said. Klára looked over at him but still looked wary.

"You can trust him." Bucky told her. "Trust me." She looked to him and nodded. She looked at the others and shifted closer to Bucky. "You can trust them too." He said to her softly. She hesitantly reached out and held onto his arm, moving closer to him.

* * *

The Quinjet landed outside a large farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. Everyone got out and walked towards the house. Klára stayed close to Bucky who remained close to Steve.

"What is this place?" Thor asked.

"A safe house?" Tony said but didn't sound too sure.

"Let's hope." Clint said. He opened the door, helping Natasha inside and they all entered the house. Bucky and Klára entering last behind Steve. "Honey, I'm home." Clint said before his heavily pregnant wife, Laura, walked in from the kitchen. "Hi. Company. Sorry didn't call ahead." Clint said.

"Hey." Laura said before kissing him.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony said to Thor.

"Gentleman, this is Laura." Clint said.

"I know all your names." She said. They all looked at her awkwardly and Tony gave a small wave. She saw Klára hiding behind Bucky and tilted her head with a smile as Klára hid her face.

"Ah, she's new." Clint said. "Ooh, incoming." he said as he heard someone running. His son and daughter ran into the room.

"Dad!" his daughter shouted and he picked her up.

"I see her!" he said before kissing the top his son's head. "Hey, buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh... "

"These are...smaller agents." Tony said to Thor as they all watched with surprise.

"Look at your face!" Clint said before kissing his daughter's cheek. "Oh, my goodness!" he said putting her down.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" The daughter gasped. Natasha looked up with a smile.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha asked. Clint's daughter rushed towards Natasha who picked her up in her arms.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said.

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony said.

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined." Clint said. "He kept it off SHIELD's files; I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low."

"Honey. Ah, I missed you." Thor stepped on a toy and broke it. He looked up pretending nothing happened. He glanced at Klára who had seen him break it. Klára quickly hid her face in Bucky's arm.

"How's little Natasha, huh?" Natasha asked as she touched Laura's stomach.

" _She's_...Nathaniel." Laura said with a sheepish smile. Thor kicked the toy under a chair and Steve looked back at him. Natasha's smile faded before she bent towards Laura's pregnant stomach.

"Traitor." She said. Clint's daughter walked up to Thor and looked up at him. He looked down at her. Flashes of the vision he'd had because of Wanda went though his mind before he was brought back by the toaster dinging. He started to leave and Steve went after him. Bucky shifted, wanting to follow Steve but knew he should be coming right back. Klára peeked out from behind Bucky and locked eyes with Clint's son who was watching her and Bucky with his head tilted. Klára swallowed and quickly headed for the door.

"Klára." Bucky immediately went after her. She stood on the porch steps. Bucky saw Steve walking away but his attention immediately went back to Klára. "Klára." She sat down and he sat beside her.

"I miss them." She whispered.

"Who?"

"Wanda and Pietro…" she said. Bucky looked down at the ground.

"They're not on our side." He said.

"I'm not on anyone's side… I just want to be back with them." She said turning to look at him. "Wanda helps me she makes sure I don't have nightmares and makes the bad thoughts go away. She makes sure I feel safe and I'm calm and…" her eyes welled up with tears.

"I can keep you safe too. I should've kept you safe. Instead you were taken somewhere else. I'm so sorry…"

"I'm not… mad about that. If I hadn't been taken there I wouldn't have met them…" Bucky sighed.

"So… you're remembering?" he asked. She tilted her head. "You remember your name." he said. Klára shook her head.

"I don't remember it. Pietro named me." she said with a small smile. Bucky frowned. Klára stood and Bucky quickly stood as well. He watched her walk down the rest of the steps and over to two stumps by a bunch of wood. She sat down on one and looked up at the sky. Bucky sat back down, on the porch steps, and watched her.

* * *

 **I can't wait to post the next chapter because we learn more about her powers/abilities. I might post it in a few hours.**

 **Translations:**

 **Prekleto – Damn it**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **(guest): Thank you so much ^_^ I'm glad you're liking it.**

 **So this is a pretty long chapter(5,000+ words), I added in a bunch of stuff after rereading it so many times.**

"Klára?" Klára jumped and turned around to see Steve, out of his uniform, and Tony, both holding axes. She stood and looked at the axes with her head tilted slightly. "Uh, there's not much else to do." Steve said as he motioned to the large pile of logs near the two stumps. "You wanna go sit with Bucky?" Klára looked over and saw Bucky was still watching her from the porch steps.

"What are those for?" Klára asked as she pointed to the axe Steve was holding.

"We're gunna trim our nails." Tony said. Klára blinked and looked down at her own nails with a small frown. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve with a silent is-she-serious?

"We're going to chop some wood." Steve said after rolling his eyes at Tony. He picked up a log from the pile and put it on the stump Klára had been sitting on. Steve motioned for her to move away and she took a few steps back before he swung the axe down. Klára jumped and blinked in surprise. She tilted her head before extending her arm at the pile of wood. One of the pieces started to float and the two men watched her warily. She made it land on the other stump, like Steve had placed his, before she moved her arm down with her hand vertical. The log split in two, clean down the middle, and she looked at Steve, as if for approval. Steve chuckled and nodded. "Pretty good." Klára smiled.

"She's on my team." Tony said as he tossed the two pieces of wood to the ground, the start of his pile. Klára tilted her head with a frown as Steve rolled his eyes.

"It's not a competition, Tony." Steve said as he picked up one of the logs and put it on the stump. He swung the axe down and split the log before tossing the pieces into his small growing pile.

"Hey kid." Tony put three logs on the other stump. "Go." Klára blinked and frowned at him slightly. He gestured to the logs and she extended her hand before she brought it down as she had before. The three logs split at the same time and she looked to see Tony grinning. "We're gunna win." He said.

"Klára, you don't have to stay and do this, you can go sit with Buck if you want to." Steve said. Klára shook her head and moved another log to the stump for Steve. He smiled at her. "Thank you." He saw her smile grow slightly.

"Hey kid." Tony said. Klára turned to him as he tossed one of the logs in the air, _at her_. She swung her arm up to shield her face and the log split across the middle, the two halves going past her and landing a few feet behind her. She turned to frown at him.

" _Tony_." Steve said with a frown.

"What? I'm just getting a little research. She has good reflexes." He said with a shrug. Tony turned back to her. "Do you _have_ to move your hand every time?" he asked. Klára continued to frown at him. Her eyes went to the log Steve had just put down and it suddenly split into four pieces. She looked back at Tony who was smirking. He put another log down. "Six." He said.

" _Tony_." Steve said with a deeper frown. Tony held up a finger to him but didn't look at him. Steve shook his head and continued chopping. Klára looked at the wood and it split evenly into six pieces.

"Manipulating the air around the object… no then there'd be some sort of… breeze." Tony muttered moving his hand around. He picked up another log and put it down. "Make something… pretty." He said with a shrug. Klára blinked, suddenly confused. She bit her bottom lip and looked around. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Make a flower, a tree, _something_." Klára frowned and put her fingers to her mouth. She looked around a bit more and flinched when Tony sighed. "Never mind then." Klára's eyes widened and she looked at the log. It was suddenly split down the middle but with a base of about two inches intact. The two upper halves stayed together. Steve stopped to watch as Tony took the pieces off.

"Would ya look at that…" Steve said with a light chuckle. Klára looked between the two men. Tony held up the wood carving and turned it as he looked at it before he looked down at the nearby flower it was based on.

"There's no dust or pieces broken off." Tony said to himself. He looked down at the two pieces of wood with the flower carved into them. "Manipulation of a molecular level…" he said as he turned the carving to see all the little details. Klára still looked a bit nervous, Steve noticed and gave her a smile.

"Great job." He said to her. She smiled behind her hand.

"Yeah. Cool." Tony said before tossing it to her. Klára caught it and blinked as she looked down at it before looking at Tony. "Keep it. You made it after all." Klára smiled as she looked back down at it. She looked at the flower on the ground with a small frown and wished her flower had colour to it. Klára sat on the ground, a safe enough distance from the two chopping wood, and placed the carving on the ground in front of her, between her legs. Steve smiled as her feet moved back and forth in opposite directions and she moved her head from side to side in a way that reminded him of a child.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asked Steve.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things. I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah, give him time. We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." Tony said. He glanced at Klára but she had her back to them; he did notice she had stopped moving though.

""Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away alright." Tony said.

"Is that a problem?" Steve asked as he looked at him.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." Tony said before chopping a log. "Call me old fashioned."

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet."

"You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well I guess you'd know. Whether you tell us is a bit of a question." Steve said before chopping.

"Banner and I were doing research."

"That would affect the team." Steve said picking up another log.

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that the 'why' we fight, so we can _end_ the fight, so we get to go home?!" Steve pulled a log apart with his bare hands making Klára jump.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time." Steve said. Laura walked up behind them. Klára turned to see her, having heard her approach.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh, Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all." She said. "I thought maybe you might..."

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick." Tony said before he looked to Steve. "Don't take from my pile." He said pointing to it before he walked away. Laura gave Steve and Klára a smile before returning to the house. Klára stood, leaving her carving on the ground.

"Um… Can…" Steve looked to Klára as she looked at her feet. "Can I try using the…" Klára pointed to the axe.

"Uh, it's kinda heavy." Steve said giving her a sheepish look. She bit her lip. "But uh, you can give it a shot." He said holding it out to her. Klára reached out for it and immediately Bucky stood up, quickly heading over. "Two hands." Steve advised as he put a log down on the stump.

" _Steve_." Bucky said as he reached them. Steve looked to see Bucky frowning at him. Klára held the axe and lifted it up but she lost her balance and stumbled back almost immediately. She let out an 'oomph' when she hit the ground. Klára blinked comically as she started at the axe that had sunk into the ground between her legs. She looked up at Steve and Bucky to find Steve holding back a smile and Bucky letting out a breath. Steve walked over and held out a hand to her. She looked at it before looking up at him smiling down at her. Hesitantly she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked. Klára held her hands behind her back and nodded.

"Mhm." She hummed. He picked up the axe with a chuckle.

"Guess it was a bit too heavy for ya." Steve said. Klára bit the inside of her cheek as she looked down at her feet. "That's okay though." He added quickly. She glanced at Bucky who gave her a small smile; she looked back at Steve and smiled back. Clint's daughter ran up to the three, stopped in front of Klára and looked up at her.

"My mom wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help her and Auntie Nat make supper." She said. Klára looked from Steve to Bucky with wide uncertain eyes.

"Um…" she looked back down at the girl.

"I'm sure she'd love to." Steve said giving Klára a reassuring smile. Clint's daughter smiled and suddenly took Klára's hand before leading her back to the house. Klára looked back at the two men. Steve was smiling and Bucky had started to follow after them. Steve shook his head slightly and turned back to the stump. He noticed the carving on the ground. "Oh, she forgot her…" Steve picked it up and frowned; the stem of the carving had been dyed green. He looked down to find a pile of dead grass that had been picked; the surrounding grass was green and perfectly fine.

…

"That's really useful." Laura said as Klára cut up some vegetables with her abilities. "You don't even have to wash a knife afterwards."

"I-I guess." Klára said. She glanced at Bucky who sat at the table nearby. He nodded at her with a small smile. She glanced at Natasha before ducking her head as Natasha glanced back. Klára bit her lip.

"Miss Klára, do you want to draw with me?" Clint's daughter asked with an adorable smile.

"Huh?" Klára blinked down at the child.

"Go ahead, we can finish up." Laura said. Natasha watched closely as Clint's daughter took Klára's hand and led her to the couch. She handed Klára a box of crayons. Klára tilted her head as she looked at them.

"What are these?" she asked. Clint's daughter looked confused.

"Crayons!" she said with a little frown.

"Oh." Klára said as she nodded, pretending she understood. "Right." She watched the little girl start to draw before taking one of the crayons herself. Bucky watched from the kitchen with a small sad smile. Natasha stood beside him; she put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped slightly before looking up at her. Steve entered the house, Klára's carving in his hands, and walked in stopping a few feet from the couch.

"What's that?" Natasha asked.

"Klára made it." Steve said. Klára looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the carving. "You forgot it outside." He said putting it down on the coffee table with a smile.

"Thank you." She said in a small voice.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Clint's daughter said with a big smile. Klára smiled. "Why does it only have one colour?" Klára's smile faded slightly.

"I-I didn't finish it." She said. Klára tilted her head and looked at the box of crayons for a moment before taking out the blue one. She put the tip of the crayon against one of the wooden petals. Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Clint's daughter stared as the blue seemed to melt from the crayon and spread to colour in the rest of the flower. When it was finished all Klára had left was about half of the crayon but the point was still there. She smiled and picked up the carving before going into the kitchen past Bucky and Natasha.

"M-Mrs. Barton?" she asked. Laura turned and smiled at her. Klára held out the carving and Laura's eyes widened.

"This is beautiful. Did you make this?" she asked. Klára nodded with a smile. She held it out more. "You're giving it to me?" she asked. Klára nodded. "Thank you." Laura said as she took it. Clint and his son came in from outside. "Honey, look what Klára made." Clint's eyebrows went up.

"Wow, you did that?" he asked Klára who nodded shyly. "That's pretty cool."

"It's awesome!" his daughter shouted. "You should've seen it! The crayon just… coloured it."

"That's how they work sweetie." He said ruffling her hair.

"That's not what I meant." She whined. He chuckled and ruffled her hair again before going over to Laura and Klára.

"How'd you make it?" he asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Um… well… I… just did?" she said in a questioning tone while looking at him unsure.

"Good enough for me." he said with a smile. Klára smiled, grateful she didn't have to try to explain it, before she returned to her place beside the daughter and continued to draw.

…

When supper was ready Tony and Fury came inside. Klára was still drawing when he walked by and looked up to see him.

"One of the enhanced." He said. Klára swallowed as her eyes widened slightly.

"Klára, this is a friend." Steve said when he noticed the girl had tensed up. She nodded and lowered her head as she went back to drawing.

"So we know what the others can do. What can she do?" Fury asked.

"Funny you should ask." Tony said holding up the flower carving.

"That doesn't exactly help." Fury said giving him a look.

"Well, she didn't even touch this to make it." Tony said. He then noticed there was colour to it and frowned in confusion as he turned it.

"And added colour by touching things to it." Steve said. "Including grass and a blue crayon." He said. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Klára who looked like she wanted to sink into the table as she hunched over her drawing.

The kids had helped set the table a few minutes before Tony and Fury came in so everyone started to sit down at the table.

"Klára." Bucky said when he noticed she was still sitting at the coffee table drawing. She turned to look at him, having to sit up straight to see over the back of the couch.

"Aren't you going to come eat?" Bruce asked with a frown. Klára blinked.

"Can I?" she asked. The two children frowned in confusion while the adults either looked down or at her. Steve looked over at Bucky who was staring down at his plate with an unreadable expression.

"Of course." Laura said with a smile. "There's a seat right here for you." Klára stood and slowly walked over. She sat down between Steve and Bucky, moving her chair a bit closer to Bucky's. She blinked with wide eyes at all the food on the table. Everyone started to take food and put in on their plates; Klára sat with her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers. Bucky glanced over at her; he put some of everything on his plate before swapping it with her empty one. She blinked at him before turning her wide eyes to the plate. Klára looked at Bucky who nodded to her plate.

"Go on." Steve said. Klára looked up at him before looking back at the food. She went to pick up a piece of carrot with her fingers when Bucky leaned down to her.

"Use the fork." He said quietly before she could burn her fingers. Klára stopped and looked at the three utensils by her plate. She bit her bottom lip and picked up the spoon before looking at Bucky. "The other one." He told her quietly. Her face flushed as she put the spoon down before picking up the fork. She gently stabbed a piece of carrot with the fork before looking at it. Everyone at the table was watching her as they ate, trying to be subtle (though it's a little hard for _everyone_ at a table to be subtle). She put the carrot in her mouth and chewed slowly. When she noticed everyone looking at her they looked away. Klára put down the fork and looked down at her lap as her face flushed even more. Tears started welling up in her eyes before she bolted from the table. "Klára-!" Steve stopped Bucky from getting up as Klára ran outside.

"I got her." Natasha said as she stood. She grabbed her plate and Klára's before following after the girl.

…

Natasha found Klára sitting on one of the stumps outside, her knees pulled to her chest as she looked up at the sky.

"Hey." Natasha said gently. Klára jumped and turned to her. "I brought your food out." She put the plate down next to her before sitting on the other stump a few feet away. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know." Klára sniffled as she lowered her head onto her knees. "You can eat with your hands if that's what you're comfortable with." Klára didn't move for a few moments but then reached down and took a carrot off the plate before eating it. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Natasha. You can call me Nat… or Tasha." She said with a shrug. Klára slowly glanced at her. "It took Buck some time to get used to us too."

"At least he knows how to use a… fork." Klára said. "They never gave me those things cause they were afraid I would throw them into someone's neck."

"It's not your fault though, it's theirs. No one faults you for what you don't know." Natasha said. "But we can help you." Klára sniffled and ate another carrot. "Now, you don't have to come back inside but I hope you're okay with me staying out here with you." Natasha said with a smile.

"Why?" Klára asked with a confused – semi-sad from the remains of her tears – frown as she looked at her.

"Because not everyone out there is as bad as the people who hurt you." Natasha said. "Some people out there, like us, stop those bad people. We try to help people and make sure they don't get hurt again."

"Will you help Pietro and Wanda?"

"The twins…" Klára nodded.

"That metal man… I don't like him…" she said. Natasha chuckled slightly.

"None of us do, sweetheart."

"If… If I come back inside… will you stay with me?" she asked. "O-on the couch?" she added quickly.

"Of course." Natasha said with a smile. The two went back inside and sat down on the couch. Clint's daughter tugged on his sleeve and he nodded to her. She got up with her plate and sat down on Klára's other side. When Klára looked at her the girl smiled.

"Mind if we join you over there, Klára?" Steve asked. Natasha looked back at him and gave him a look but Klára nodded.

"Okay." She said in a small voice. Pretty soon everyone was either on the couch or in the chairs around the coffee table. Klára watched them talking, sometimes laughing and joking. Bucky, who sat next to Steve, across from Klára, gave her a reassuring smile. She managed to give him a small smile back.

* * *

After supper, Klára and Clint's daughter were drawing more pictures. The little girl showed a picture to her mother before she ran over to Natasha who sat at the table and showed her the picture. Natasha took it with a smile putting a hand on the girl's cheek. Laura placed a gently hand on Klára's head and she looked up at her. She said a quiet goodnight to her, which Klára returned, before she got up. Clint said goodnight to his kids before Laura took them upstairs for bed. Fury poured himself a drink as the others stood in and around the kitchen. Tony was nearby throwing darts and Bucky was sitting on the back of the couch that Klára was kneeling in front of, still drawing.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Fury said.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

"He still going after launch codes?" Tony asked.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony said.

"Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that." Fury said.

"NEXUS?" Steve asked. Klára climbed up onto the couch, kneeling and facing the back, before she tugged on the side of Bucky's shirt (since there was no sleeve over his left arm). He turned to her and she held out a pile of papers. Bucky blinked but took them before flipping through them. They all resembled child's drawings, scribbled the best one could with crayons. There was a picture of a raggedy doll, the view out of a barred window showing a long driveway with a gate, there was a picture of a cat with a blue collar and a few night skies with a ton of yellow stars and one with a moon. He walked around the couch and sat down to the left of her. She slid down to sit normally.

"You're starting to remember more?" Bucky asked as he looked down at her. She shrugged.

"They just popped into my head." She said. "But I drew those cause I like stars." She said as she pointed to the night ones. "They're really pretty." She said with a smile.

"Yeah…" Bucky said as he looked down at the drawings. "They are."

"They were so sad…" she said in a small voice. Bucky frowned as he looked at her.

"The stars?" he asked. Klára shook her head.

"Wanda and Pietro… when I told them I had never seen stars before." She said. Bucky's hands immediately clenched, crumbling the drawings some. " _Hey_." Klára whined quietly. Bucky put the drawings down on the coffee table and she smoothed them out a bit.

"Sorry." He said.

"You're not sad too, are you?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I am." He said looking at her. "but I'm also angry." He admitted. Klára's eyes widened and she looked like she thought she was in trouble. "Not at you, at Hyrda." He clarified quickly. Klára relaxed. "Are you okay?" Klára blinked. "I mean… how do you feel?"

"I feel… I don't know…" she said with a small shrug. Bucky nodded.

"Why don't you keep drawing." He suggested. "If you want to." Klára nodded and slid off the couch so she could sit with her legs under the coffee table. Bucky looked back at the others.

"Person bodies." Tony said. "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." he said. Bruce looked down at the picture of a butterfly that Natasha had next to her.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha said.

"They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve." Bruce said. "Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Fury asked.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce asked. Clint took out his phone and dialed a number.

"She's not answering." He said looking around at the others.

"Looks like we're headin' out." Steve said. Everyone nodded and some left the room to get their things. Fury stayed in the kitchen as well as Bucky, Klára, and Clint. Clint let out a sigh; he walked around the couch and sat on Klára's other side. Bucky glanced at him while Klára turned her head to look up at him. She looked confused as to why he was there.

"Whacha drawing there, kiddo?" he asked. Klára blinked and looked down at her work in progress before picking it up and showing it to him. "Ah, Cap's shield." He said with a nod. "Nice." Klára had a small smile as she went back to drawing. Fury walked around the couch and stood there, in Klára's field of vision, with his drink. She slowly stopped drawing but didn't look up.

"Tell me, Klára," he said making her jump and slowly peek up at him. "do you think things and they happen?" Klára frowned.

"S-sometimes."

"If you thought about moving this glass," he put the glass on his open hand. "would it move?" Klára nodded. "Show me." Klára swallowed and looked at the glass. It started to hover about an inch over Fury's hand, the liquid inside staying perfectly still. "If I asked you to move the liquid inside this glass," he said. Tony walked back into the room and leaned against the wall. The liquid in the glass began to rise so there was a space between the bottom of the glass and the drink.

"That's nothin'." Tony said. Klára's concentration was broken as she turned her head to look at him. The glass dropped back onto Fury's hand, the liquid sloshing as he caught it. Fury looked annoyed at Tony. "Show him something cool." Tony said. Klára's eyes widened a bit and she bit her bottom lip. She looked around, a bit frantically, for something to do. "Anything." Tony said making her flinch. Bucky put a hand on her back, which made her jump, and she turned to look up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay." He said softly. "There's no pressure for you to do something immediately. Take your time." He gave her a smile and she started to calm down. She looked back at Tony and Fury, both were watching her, then she looked back at the drink.

"Something cool…" she said quietly. Her head tilted slightly and suddenly they all heard crackling. Fury looked down at his drink and raised his eyebrows. Tony noticed and laughed out while Clint chuckled behind her.

"Pretty neat, kid." He said.

" _Very_ neat." Fury said, giving Tony a look. "But would you mind unfreezing my drink?" he asked as he looked back at Klára. She flinched and bit her lip, slouching slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." She said and the drink thawed out. Fury took a sip.

"No need to apologize." He said. "What was your name again?"

"Klára…sir." She said.

"Last name?" he asked. Klára shook her head.

"Klára's not her real name." Bucky said. She turned to look up at him and he frowned; she looked like a kicked puppy. "What I mean is, she was named Klára by… one of the other enhanced."

"You don't remember your name?" Fury asked her. Klára turned back to him and shook her head.

"No, sir. B-But I like the name Klára." She said. Fury nodded as he took another sip of his drink.

"It's a very nice name." he said and Klára had a small smile.

* * *

Steve, all suited up, grabbed his shield.

"I'll take Natasha, Clint and Buck." He said.

"Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can." Tony said.

"If Ultron is really building a body..."

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me." Steve said.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower. Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?" Fury asked as he pulled on his coat.

"She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope." Fury said before leaving.

"What about me?" The two turned to see Klára standing there.

"You go back to the tower with Banner." Tony said. Klára frowned.

"It's too dangerous to bring you with us." Steve said.

"If you see them…" she looked at Steve. "Please don't hurt them." Steve nodded. Everyone headed outside and to the quinjet, Bruce and Klára following Fury. Bucky quickly ran over to stop her.

"Klára, wait." Fury and Bruce stopped to look back at the two. Bucky gently took Klára's arm and brought her a few more feet away from the two. She looked up at him curiously. "I just- I wanted to apologize for before. I didn't mean to say Klára wasn't your real name."

"It's okay. It's not my real name." she said with a shrug.

"No, it's your real name if you want it to be." He said. Klára smiled up at him.

"Thank you…Bucky." She said. It was the first time saying his name and if she was being honest it felt odd. Bucky noticed the tiny frown on her face.

"You could call me James. That's apparently my real name." he suggested; he glanced at Fury and Bruce to find the former looking a bit impatient.

"James." She tried. "Bucky… James…Bucky…Bucky." He chuckled slightly.

"Bucky!" Steve called. Bucky waved at him before turning back to Klára.

"Well, you think about which one you wanna call me and tell me when I next see you." He said. Klára nodded before turning to follow Fury and Bruce. She walked beside Bruce, who was smiling slightly as she repeated the two names quietly aloud.

* * *

Klára followed Bruce into the tower after being dropped off by Fury.

"Uh…" Bruce looked at her as she looked around. "You want a drink?" he asked. Klára shook her head. "Alright... you can sit… anywhere." Bruce motioned to the couches. Klára sat down on the closest one and pulled her knees to her chest. "If you're tired you could take a nap. Very tight security… no one's coming here for just me." he said. Klára nodded laid down. "I'll… I'll wake you when they come back." he said as he sat down on one of the other couches.

"Okay." She said in a small voice. After a few minutes he looked over at her to see she still had her eyes open. He cleared his throat slightly and she looked at him.

"Did you decided on which name?" he asked.

"Hmm… I like Bucky." She said.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Bruce said with a little smile. Klára had her own little smile as she closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, their characters, plot, etc. I do however own my OC and things added to the plot unless otherwise stated.**

 **I have to say this before the chapter starts so I don't confuse people. When Wanda says brat she's staying the "Sokovian" word for brother, she's not calling him a brat.**

 **Oh btw I saw Civil War… (Probably not going to connect that to this in ANY way shape or form besides maybe some Bucky things. I dunno, it would've worked better if I knew this stuff before starting this fic but it still wouldn't work cause I needed Bucky in this movie.)**

 **If you guys had to give** **Klára a superhero title/name what would it be? I was thinking something with colour since she's close to** ** _Scarlet_** **Witch and Quick** ** _Sliver_** **. But I can't think of anything. She doesn't have a colour…**

 **Update: I rewrote a scene in chapter 5 because I didn't know there was a deleted scene. It makes more sense then what I had anyways.**

* * *

A few hours after Klára had let herself doze off she was woken by the sound of the Quinjet landing outside. She sat up as Bruce ran into the room.

"Good. You're awake. We're gunna need your help." He said. Klára blinked but stood. He brought her out where to the jet was. Clint and Tony stood in the back by the cradle they'd taken from Ultron.

"Ah, great, a little help would be very much appreciated." Clint said. Klára held out her arms and the cradle lifted off the ground by a foot.

"Where do you want it?" she asked. The three men looked impressed and relieved they didn't have to move it.

"Can we keep her?" Tony asked.

…

"Anything on Nat?" Bruce asked as Tony walked over to where Klára had placed the cradle, she stood beside it as Clint was on top of it trying to get it open.

"Haven't heard. But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it." Tony said.

"This is sealed tight." Clint said as he jumped down off the cradle. He looked at Klára. "Think you can crack it open?" Klára frowned.

"I might break it." She said as she shook her head.

"Well, we're not exactly concerned with it staying intact." Clint said. Bruce shook his head as he walked over.

"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." he said.

"Hm. Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?" Tony asked.

"There's some nets I can cast. Yeah, alright. I'll find her." Clint said before leaving the room.

"I can work on tissue degeneration, if you can fry whatever operational system Cho implanted." Bruce said.

"Yeah, about that." Tony said. Bruce looked at him.

"No." Bruce said.

"You have to trust me." Tony said.

"Kinda don't."

"Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him." He brought up Jarvis's consciousness.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Jarvis' voice said. Klára stared at the orange sphere suddenly in the air. She reached out and poked it but her finger when right though; she blinked and tried to touch it again.

"It's a hologram, sweetheart." Tony said to her before turning to Bruce. Klára frowned but kept moving her hand through the hologram. The hologram moved with her hand making her jump. "Jarvis, don't confuse her." Tony said when he noticed. "Ultron didn't go after Jarvis cause he was angry." He said to Bruce. "He attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So Jarvis went underground. Okay? Scattered, dumped his memory. But not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there, until I pieced him together."

"So, you want me to help you put Jarvis into this thing?" Bruce asked.

"No, of course not! I want to help _you_ put Jarvis in this thing." Tony said. Bruce shook his head. "We're out of my field here. You know bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assume that Jarvis's operational matrix can beat Ultron's?"

"Jarvis has been beating him from inside without knowing it. This is the opportunity, we can create Ultron's perfect self, without the homicidal glitches he thinks are his winning personality. We have to."

"I believe it's worth a go." Jarvis said.

"No, I'm in a loop. I'm caught in a time loop, this is exactly where it all went wrong." Bruce said.

"I know, I know. I know what everyone's going to say, but they're already saying it. We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand." Bruce shook his head. "It's not a loop. It's the end of the line." Bruce sighed. Tony turned to Klára. "Keep this hush hush when the others get here." He said putting a finger to his lips. Klára blinked and did the same with a nod. She looked back at the hologram as Tony turned it off. Klára blinked with wide eyes. Tony stopped as Bruce walked over to the cradle. "Hey." Klára looked at him. "Jarvis, uh… entertain the kid." He said before looking at Klára. "Ask anything." He said before going over to Bruce.

"Huh?" Klára tilted her head.

"Is there anything in particular you're interested in?" Jarvis asked making her jump.

"U-um…"

"Perhaps I can make a suggestion." He said. Suddenly a hologram of a simple blue ball appeared in front of her. She reached out to poke it and it moved. Klára smiled. She reached out to grab the ball and pushed her hands together to make it squish. Klára giggled making Tony nudge Bruce. Bruce looked at him and then to where Tony was pointing. Klára had a big smile on her face as she squished and stretched the hologram ball, Jarvis making the hologram move for her.

…

Stark and Banner were experimenting on the synthetic body, Clint was listening for a message from Natasha and Klára sat on a set of stairs nearby Tony with a Rubik's cube he had given her. She was making it float between her hands, her fingers moving whenever she wanted a piece to turn.

"This framework is not compatible." Tony said.

"The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Steve and the twins turn up at the lab.

"I'm gunna say this once." The three looked up to see Steve, Bucky and the twins.

"How about "nonce"?" Tony asked. Klára stood when she saw the twins, the cube dropping to the floor.

"Klára!" Pietro sped over to her, picking her up and bringing her over to his sister in a blink of an eye. The two wrapped their arms around her as she held onto them. Bucky, who stood beside them, watched.

"I told you she was fine." He muttered but Pietro glared at him anyways.

"Shut it down." Steve said.

"Nope, not gonna happen." Tony said.

"You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do? She's not in your head?" Bruce asked pointing to Wanda.

"I know you're angry." She said as she let go of Klára. Pietro kept his arms around the younger girl, her head tucked under his chin and a hand on the back of her head.

"Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Bruce said he briefly saw Klára's face and couldn't help but noticed she looked a bit scared, and not just because of him.

"Banner, after everything that's happened..." Steve said.

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony shouted.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda shouted.

"This isn't a game..." Steve said. Klára hid her face into Pietro's shoulder, covering her ears. Pietro frowned as he pulled away from Klára, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"The creature...!" Wanda was cut off as Pietro used his speed to go around and unplug the lab equipment, pulling out all of the wires and tubes.

"No, no. Go on." He said throwing down a wire. "You were saying?" he asked. Suddenly Barton shot a bullet from below and caused the glass Pietro was standing to stand to break and for him to fall through.

"Pietro!" The two girls shouted. Clint stepped on Pietro's leg.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" he asked. Something started beeping and Tony turned to a screen. Clint was already on his way up some stairs and as Klára went to jump down after Pietro, Bucky wrapped his arms around her to hold her back but he was suddenly pushed off her and flew back. Bucky quickly sat up as she jumped down and checked on Pietro.

"I'm okay." He said as she kneeled beside him. Pietro sat up and shook his head a bit before Klára helped him up.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony said. Steve threw his shield and Tony called him gauntlet to fire back. Bruce grabbed Wanda.

"Go ahead, piss me off." He said. More of Tony's suit came to him. Wanda sent energy through herself and pushed Bruce off. Just then Thor entered, jumping and landing on the cradle. He raised his hammer and lightning came to it. "Wait!" Bruce shouted before Thor slammed his hammer down onto the cradle, bringing the body inside to life. The cradle blew open sending everyone down and the red man came out. He slowly stood, looking at himself then around him at everyone. He saw Thor and flew at him. Thor grabbed him and threw him through some glass. He reached the window and stopped himself, looking out. Thor and Steve went after him. Thor held up a hand to stop Steve and put his hammer down. The others slowly joined, Pietro zooming in with Klára and putting her down next to Wanda and making sure he was between Klára and Bucky. The man flew down to land beside Thor.

"I'm sorry, that was...odd." he said before looking at Thor. "Thank you." A cape formed, similar to Thor's.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at its center is that." Thor said pointing to the gem inside the man's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asked.

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to..." Steve started to ask.

"Because Stark is right." Thor said.

"Oh, it's definitely the end times." Bruce said.

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." The man said.

"Why do you sound like Mr Jarvis?" Klára asked with a small frown. He turned to look at her and she hid behind Pietro's arm.

"We...we reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new." Tony said then noticed Klára look even more confused. "He's… part Jarvis part something else." Klára nodded slightly.

"I think I've had my fill of new." Steve said.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asked.

"You're not?"

"I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am...I am..." he looked at everyone.

"I looked in your head and saw annihilation." Wanda said.

"Look again." Vision said.

"Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me." Clint said.

"Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash." Thor said. "But with it on our side..."

"Is it? Are you? On our side?" Steve asked.

"I don't think it's that simple." Vison said.

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint said.

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked.

"You."

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"He's got Nat there too." Clint said.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..." Bruce said.

"What will you do?" Vision asked. He looked at them all realizing they would destroy him if they had to. "I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go." He held up Thor's hammer and handed it to him, Vision walked off and everyone stared in shock.

"Right." Thor said. He pat Tony on the shoulder. "Well done." He said before walking away.

"I don't get it… why do you all look so surprised?" Klára asked as she looked around at everyone's expressions.

"Um, well…." Steve started. "No one but Thor can pick up his hammer." He said.

"Why not?" Klára asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because he's the only one worthy of wielding it." Clint said rolling his eyes before he left the room to get his bow. Klára looked even more confused and Steve shook his head.

"We'll have him explain to you later when there's more time." He said. "Three minutes." Steve said to the others. "Get what you need." Pietro took Klára's hand and he and his sister started to leave the room with her.

"Klára." Bucky said. She turned to look back at him, her head tilted curiously, while Pietro turned to frown at him. Bucky hesitated. Klára went to walk to him but Pietro's grip on her hand tightened. She looked at him with a confused frown.

"Let's go." Pietro said.

"But-…" she looked back at Bucky to see him walking away. Klára frowned and looked down.

"Klára." Pietro said. She looked back at him and his heart ached at the expression on her face as she looked up at him.

"You will see him again." Wanda said with a smile. Pietro looked down as he let go of Klára's hand.

"Go on." He said. Klára frowned but he gave her a soft smile. "Go." Klára grinned and ran after Bucky. Pietro sighed. Wanda put a hand on his arm. "Come on," he said. "We have to get ready." Bucky heard her coming and stopped, turning around to see her. She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Bucky!" she said with a big grin. He chuckled.

"You like that on better, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"Well, good to know that's settled." He said.

"You're gunna fight too, right?" she asked. Bucky frowned.

"They're letting you come to the fight?"

"They?" Klára tilted her head.

"Uh the twins… they seem pretty protective of you, I didn't think you'd be coming along."

"But I have to help!" Klára said. "I can't just sit here worrying. I can help! I know I can! I can be good, I can!"

"Klára!" Bucky said quickly, putting his hands on her upper arms gently as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Okay okay! I didn't mean to upset you…" he said. "I'm sorry. I know you can be good." He brushed her hair out of her face with his right hand. "It's just… I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sure the twins feel the same way."

"But I can't get hurt. Tony said I have good reflexes and if I have good reflexes then I'll be able to block anything that tries to hurt me. And-and-and I can block things from hurting everyone else too!"

"Okay." Bucky said. "Okay. If Steve and the others say you can come then you can come." He said.

"Where is Steve?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You can ask him later." Bucky said. "For now, go get ready in case he says you can." Klára frowned and looked down. "Hey." Bucky said lifting her chin gently. "I like your smile." he said as he smiled at her. Klára smiled back and giggled slightly. "That's better." He said. "Why don't you go find the twins?" he suggested. "If you get lost uh…the new AI will help you out."

"Okay." Klára said with a smile. Bucky let go of her chin and she went back the way she came. She turned one corner and stopped. "Um… new AI?"

"Yes, Miss Klára?" The female voice asked.

"Which way to Pietro and Wanda?"

"Down the hall to the right."

"Oh, thank you, Ma'am." Klára said with a smile as she looked up.

"You're welcome." Friday said. Bucky chuckled before walking away to find Steve.

…

Klára walked into the room where the twins were. Pietro had put on new shoes and had just taken off his shirt to put on a new one. Klára stopped in the door way and blinked. Wanda noticed her and smile.

 _You have an audience, brat._ Wanda spoke in Pietro's mind. He turned around and saw Klára standing there.

"Ah, Klára." He said with a smile before pulling his new shirt on.

"I can help. Can't I?" she asked. Pietro frowned.

"Help?" he asked. "You want to come with us?" Klára nodded. Pietro looked to Wanda with a frown before looking down at Klára. "I think it would be best if you-"

"I can help." Klára said quickly. "I can be good. I can." She said as she started to frown.

"Of course you can." Wanda said as she walked over, stroking Klára's hair before putting a hand on her arm.

"So I can come?" Klára asked with a smile. Pietro looked hesitant but nodded.

"Just… stay with Wanda or me." he said.

"Stay with _someone_." Wanda said. "We don't want you getting lost." Klára nodded.

"Okay."

"Do you promise?" Pietro asked.

"I promise." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **I know this has taken forever but I still didn't read this slowly so there might be some mistakes but I'll fix them when I wake up tomorrow.**

 **Translations**  
 **Brat - Brother**


End file.
